


Nexus et Numen

by Jack_Thanatos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Romance, Astral Projection, Clairvoyance, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Magic, Dead People, Demon Deals, Demon Hunters, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Developing Relationship, Dolores Umbridge Bashing, Dolores Umbridge Being an Asshole, Dumbledore's Army, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Escape, Exorcisms, Family Secrets, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Friendship, G.U.F.O, Gay, Gay Male Character, Ghost Drifting, Ghost Hunters, Ghosts, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Grim Reapers, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Identity Reveal, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Male Slash, Medium - Freeform, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Misunderstandings, Mystery, Mystical Creatures, Mysticism, Otherverse, Ouija, Poltergeists, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Reapers, Revenge, Rise of Voldemort, Rituals, Secret Identity, Secrets, Shamanism, Slash, Soul Bond, Soul-Searching, Souls, Spirit Animals, Spirit Guides, Spirit World, Spirits, Spiritual, Summoning, Thestrals, Wandless Magic, What if?, Wild Hunt, Witch Curses, Witch Hunters, Witchcraft, Witches, Wizards, Wizengamot, Xenophobia
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Thanatos/pseuds/Jack_Thanatos
Summary: Quasi tutti i maghi e le streghe del mondo pensano che solo le persone dotate di poteri magici, alla loro morte, possano scegliere di rimanere sulla Terra come fantasmi.E se invece esistesse qualcuno in grado di comunicare anche con gli spiriti dei babbani e possa accedere a una sorta di magia medianica che, oltre ad avere un enorme potenziale per il Bene, sia viceversa uno spiraglio verso l'Oscurità?





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutte/i!!  
> Fin da quando sono piccolo Harry Potter ha fatto parte della mia vita e si può dire che io e il buon vecchio Harry siamo cresciuti assieme.  
> Leggendo i libri, il personaggio di Pix mi ha sempre affascinato e mi è dispiaciuto non vederlo figurare nei film che ne hanno tratto. Questa storia vuole essere un piccolo tributo per lui, in quanto la sua storia non è mai stata molto approfondita e ci sono delle domande a cui voglio cercare di dare risposta. Una di queste è: perché Pix ha paura del Barone Sanguinario?  
> L'ispirazione per questa fic l'ho avuta qualche anno fa guardando un video sull'anime “Tactics” che era stato postato su Youtube. La canzone che faceva da sfondo era Your Guardian Angel dei The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus e devo dire che ho subito immaginato tutta la storia. Certo, qualche dettaglio è cambiato in fase di scrittura ma spero che vi divertiate a leggerla e perché no, che vi coinvolga come sta facendo con me.  
> Ho preso spunto dal fatto che nel Mondo Magico della zia Row solo i maghi rimangono nel piano terreno come fantasmi, così mi sono chiesto cosa sarebbe successo se uno studente avesse modo di accedere a una sorta di Magia Medianica che, oltre a comprendere la visione degli spiriti dei babbani, potesse comportare delle facoltà secondarie che solo dei “veri” medium possiedono... un po' come il dono della Veggenza o il poter parlare con i serpenti; un dono peculiare non a disposizione di tutti i maghi e le streghe.  
> All'inizio pensavo di utilizzare un personaggio secondario per lo studente medium, magari un mezzosangue come Seamus o un nato babbano come Justin, ma poi ho deciso di partire da zero e creare un personaggio che nei libri non è presente. Spero possiate affezionarvi a Caleb anche se non fa parte della serie canonica.  
> Pix invece non ha bisogno di molte presentazioni, ma la visione che ho sempre avuto di lui non è quella di un omino tipo folletto ma di un ragazzo vero e proprio.  
> Nella mia mente, Pix ha il volto di Gaspard Uliel. Penso che quando ha recitato la parte di Hannibal Lecter fosse perfetto per impersonare lo spirito più molesto di Hogwarts.  
> Caleb invece lo immagino molto simile a Liam Aiken, che tra l'altro era uno dei candidati per la parte di Harry Potter nei film.  
> Ovviamente voi siete libere/i di dare sfogo alla vostra fantasia nel figurarveli!
> 
> Ci tengo a precisare che questa storia simboleggia l'amore che provo per questa Saga e che quest'ultima, i suoi personaggi e tutto ciò che le compete non mi appartengono ma sono proprietà della geniale zia Row!  
> God Bless J.K. Rowling

 

 

 _Starfish.  
_  

 

Gabriella Home era di ottimo umore in quella mattina di metà luglio. Osservò con affetto l'insegna della pescheria che gestiva assieme a suo marito e si lasciò cullare dalla consapevolezza che quella sarebbe stata una giornata migliore di quelle precedenti. Come lo sapeva? Quando il naso le pizzicava in quel modo, facendole il solletico, era matematicamente certo che sarebbe successo qualcosa di positivo. Gabriella sentiva molto chiaramente nell'aria quel formicolio annunciatore come se in qualche modo esso speziasse l'aria, condendola di quella sfumatura pepata che rendeva inspiegabilmente frizzante quel venticello mattutino. A qualche metro da lei, un passante starnutì forte e la donna ebbe la certezza che non si stava sbagliando: pure i babbani potevano avvertire le novità che il vento portava loro, però erano sventuratamente sprovvisti della capacità di tradurre a parole i messaggi in esso contenuti.  
Se c'era una cosa che Gabriella non avrebbe mai data per scontata, era la sua disarmante capacità di saper cogliere i segnali premonitori che la avvisavano tempestivamente di ciò che stava per accadere. Certo, il fatto che fosse una strega e una medium era un fatto piuttosto rilevante in questa faccenda. Persino il piccolo Caleb, suo nipote, era particolarmente su di giri quella mattina e più di una volta la donna lo aveva sorpreso mentre si grattava la punta del naso e guardava il nonno di sottecchi.  
 _Eh sì... quel demonietto ha preso da me_ , pensò con orgoglio nel voltarsi con un sorriso verso il porto.  
Caleb e suo marito Joseph avevano appena preso il largo con la barca di quest'ultimo seguendo una direzione apparentemente casuale, solo che quasi nulla era lasciato al caso se avevi la fortuna di avere una strega per moglie.  
Il signor Home era ben lungi dall'incarnare il prototipo del classico marito babbano che cerca di rifuggire qualunque contatto con il mondo magico della consorte; tutt'altro, ne era sinceramente affascinato. Nutriva infatti un enorme interesse - secondo Gabriella paradossalmente morboso - per gli artefatti incantati. La donna trovava ironica la refrattarietà del marito alla tecnologia babbana mentre, contro ogni logica, era ossessionato da oggetti magici dall'aspetto bizzarro e stravagante che nulla toglievano ai nuovi articoli partoriti dalle geniali menti dei comuni mortali. A conferma di ciò, da molti anni, il pescatore teneva legato a una delle maniglie del timone un buffo pupazzetto a forma di stella marina le cui braccia, da rosa, diventavano gialle per indicare all'uomo la strada per arrivare a un buon punto dove gettare le reti. Quando la barca giungeva nel luogo predestinato, la stella lampeggiava a intermittenza e a lui non rimaneva altro da fare che fermarsi e attendere che le reti si riempissero  _letteralmente_  come per magia.  
Nel corso degli anni, Joseph era diventato una vera e propria celebrità in ambito peschereccio e, malgrado ciò, era rimasto l'uomo umile e divertente di cui la strega si era innamorata in gioventù. Come ella amava ribadire di tanto in tanto: Joseph era una persona rara. Gabriella non avrebbe giudicato strano se l'uomo a lungo andare si fosse sentito minacciato nella sua virilità per via del ruolo che lei aveva nel suo successo ma, a differenza della maggior parte degli uomini - babbani e non, egli aveva sempre accettato di buon grado l'aiuto che riceveva dalla donna con molta naturalezza.  
Ciononostante, c'era un solo punto in tutta la questione sopranaturale che spaventava Joseph più di ogni altra cosa: il modo in cui poteva essere interpretato il talento speciale di Caleb; e questo sottile cavillo spingeva i due coniugi a discutere più del solito negli ultimi tempi alle spalle dell'ignaro bambino. A scatenare il malcontento all'interno della coppia era stato l'avvicinarsi del temuto undicesimo compleanno del giovane, una tappa fondamentale che lo avrebbe reso un membro della comunità magica sotto ogni punto di vista.  
Se un amico intimo della loro famiglia avesse chiesto a Joseph cosa ne pensava del mondo magico, lui avrebbe solo decantato le lodi di quell'universo che gli era in gran parte precluso; purché suo nipote non ne rimanesse negativamente influenzato. Fosse dipeso da lui, Caleb sarebbe rimasto con loro a Clovelly vivendo per sempre come una persona normale. Per Gabriella era chiara la ragione che stava alla base della cocciutaggine del marito, tuttavia non avrebbe permesso a  _nessuno_ di privare a Caleb la possibilità di scegliere a quale mondo appartenere.  
Come sua nonna infatti anche il ragazzino, oltre a essere un mago, era un medium.  
Dietro a questa constatazione generica, qualunque mago o strega avrebbe risposto che non c'era nulla di speciale nel fatto di potere comunicare con i fantasmi e che chiunque possedesse un briciolo di sangue magico nelle vene lo poteva fare. Almeno questo era il pensiero comune a tutti loro.  
Tuttavia, sparsi intorno al globo terrestre, vivevano alcuni individui che, come Gabriella e Caleb, oltre a vedere i fantasmi dei maghi, potevano entrare in contatto con gli spiriti dei babbani.  
Ebbene sì: anche i babbani andavano in Paradiso o, più comunemente di quanto si credesse, rimanevano legati alla dimensione terrena e ai loro affetti.  
Questa purtroppo era una realtà che veniva a malapena accettata come leggenda metropolitana dalla popolazione magica inglese: cosicché se un medium parlava delle sue percezioni, veniva fondamentalmente creduto fuori di testa, o un bugiardo in cerca di attenzioni. Taluni dopotutto, si erano vantati ai quattro venti di possedere poteri talmente inverosimili che non potevano non passare per sciocchi montati. C'erano in effetti nella medianità delle facoltà singolari che avrebbero sicuramente fatto gola a un mago o una strega ambiziosi, ma il dono di riportare in vita i defunti o il potere dell'immortalità erano solo fandonie ridondanti. Per ironia della sorte, i babbani erano più propensi a dare credito alla parola di un medium rispetto ai maghi.  
Con queste premesse, Joseph temeva che il nipote potesse soffrire della sua diversità anche in mezzo a chi avrebbe dovuto comprendere meglio la sua natura. Aveva il terrore che  _in quel posto,_ come lo chiamava lui, Caleb avrebbe trovato solo gente pronta a calunniarlo e a giudicarlo erroneamente, se non peggio.  
Indugiando ancora un poco davanti all'entrata del negozio, Gabriella infilò la mano nella tasca del suo grembiule e fissò colma di aspettativa la busta giallastra come se potesse parlarle. Rilesse emozionata le poche parole che vi erano state scritte con un bell'inchiostro verde smeraldo:  
   
 _Signor C. Home  
_ _Sottocoperta  
_ _Barca del nonno  
_ _Canale di Bristol  
_ _Mare  
_    
La strinse al petto e decise che l'avrebbe consegnata al suo destinatario quella sera stessa: Caleb avrebbe dovuto riceverla già diversi giorni prima.  
«Il mio piccolo sarà al sicuro? Me lo puoi garantire, non è vero, Giona?»  
Invisibile agli occhi dei pochi passanti, un bambino appena più grande di Caleb le mise una mano sulla spalla. «Hogwarts è un luogo che dà protezione, malgrado ciò non è esente da pericoli.»  
«Sibillino come sempre, eh?» sibilò la donna indispettita.  
Benché si potesse essere convinti del contrario, raramente i fantasmi fornivano delle informazioni attendibili dal momento che, molto fastidiosamente, tendevano a dare opinioni approssimative e generiche. Non lo facevano apposta. Erano solo fatti così e Gabriella ormai ci aveva fatto il callo.  
Dopo essersi chiusa la porta alla spalle, superò il bancone ed entrò nel retrobottega per iniziare a svolgere le solite faccende mattutine.  
«Sei arrabbiata con me, Gabriella?»  
«No, non lo sono,» mormorò piano la donna. «E' Joseph quello arrabbiato col mondo intero, di recente. Non lo sarà ancora a lungo però.»  
«Lo dice anche il vento: Joseph ha molto a cuore l'avvenire di Caleb. Ha paura per lui, però non vuole che sia infelice. Per questo non ha gettato la lettera in mare quando l'ha trovata.»  
«Sarà stato tentato di sicuro,» dichiarò sarcasticamente la strega.  
«Lui non vuole che la storia si ripeta...»  
«E io lo voglio secondo voi? E' di Caleb che stiamo parlando, non di...» Gabriella lasciò in sospeso la frase e tornò al lavoro con un sospiro seccato.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un po', persi nei loro pensieri senza esprimerli ad alta voce; le parole dette con rabbia il più delle volte ferivano più della bacchetta di un mago oscuro.  
«La sai una cosa?» chiese Gabriella all'improvviso, alzando lo sguardo.  
«Chiedimelo e ti risponderò di conseguenza.»  
«Più tardi quel vecchio testone urlerà, sbraiterà, e gonfierà il petto come un gorilla orgoglioso. Ma io me ne starò zitta...sì, me ne starò buona per davvero, cancella quella smorfia dalla tua faccia o troverò il modo di strozzarti... dove ero rimasta? Ah, giusto: dopo che avrà smaltito la sbornia che si piglierà alla taverna all'angolo, mi porterà un mazzo di gigli, dirà che ho ragione e per un po' smetteremo di litigare. Dopo che mi avrà fatto le sue scuse, ovvio.»  
«Ah sì? Come fai a dirlo?» le domandò Giona assecondando con garbo il cambiamento del discorso.  
«Semplice: è quello che ha rivelato a  _me_  il vento questa mattina!»  
Purtroppo c'erano cose che Gabriella non poteva prevedere. Se fosse stata a conoscenza di ciò che sarebbe successo a Hogwarts, avrebbe distrutto la lettera che teneva in tasca e avrebbe fatto lo stesso con le successive finché al mondo non ci sarebbero stati più alberi per fabbricare la carta.  
La sfortuna di avere dei poteri magici è che c'è sempre un potere più grande; che si tratti del Fato, del Destino, oppure del Caso ha poca importanza. Era solo questione di tempo che Caleb lo imparasse a sue spese.

 


	2. Chapter 2

__**Quattro anni dopo.  
**    
   
_Non devo dire bugie._  
_Non devo dire bugie._  
   
Caleb smise di scrivere. Non aveva più intenzione di proseguire oltre con quella farsa e in fondo la lezione che la professoressa Umbridge stava cercando di impartirgli - a suo dire - era proprio quella: non dire le bugie.  
Dire o scrivere in fondo era la stessa cosa. Che fosse espressa a voce o impressa sulla carta, una bugia rimaneva una bugia. E lui non aveva mentito.  
Osservando con odio la sua aguzzina fletté con cautela le dita della mano sinistra, sussultando quando la pelle piagata del dorso si tese al punto che la frase impressa sulla carne si tinse di un rosso ancora più cupo. _Maledetta penna,_ pensò con amarezza mentre l'idea di spezzarla in due diventava assai attraente. Non che sarebbe cambiato molto, probabilmente quella vecchia sadica ne aveva altre di scorta; Caleb non poteva saperlo con certezza, ma la figura evanescente che aveva di fronte annuì con aria affranta.  
«Mi dispiace molto. Io... io non la riconosco più...»  
Caleb non riuscì a sentire il resto della frase. Lo spirito si portò le mani al volto e si mise a piangere, singhiozzando parole che non parevano avere significato tanto venivano deformate dai suoi singulti. Il ragazzo distese la bocca in un sorriso stanco e scrutò nuovamente la professoressa Umbridge che gli dava le spalle, lo sguardo perso oltre la finestra.  
«Non è colpa tua, Maurice,» gli bisbigliò piano il giovane, e continuò: «...la colpa è solo mia. Se non avessi...»  
«Hem - hem.»  
Caleb non diede peso a quel ridicolo colpo di tosse. Guardò dritto negli occhi Maurice e gli fece intendere che avrebbero ripreso il discorso in un altro momento.  
«Non sento più lo sfregare della sua penna, signor Home,» cantilenò malignamente la donna voltandosi. «Se non riprenderà a scontare la sua punizione, non avrò altra scelta che prolungargliela. E "io" dico sul serio.»  
Caleb inspirò, raccogliendo quanto più coraggio possibile. «Professoressa, se solo mi concedesse la possibilità di spiegarmi...»  
«Oh caro, le tue menzogne non hanno bisogno di ulteriori spiegazioni,» sussurrò la strega interrompendolo, e il suo tono di voce si fece più freddo. «Ha fatto un grande passo falso nel mettermi al centro delle sue volgari fantasie. E' molto fortunato che la tutela della sua Casa di appartenenza non sia sotto la mia guida, altrimenti avrei fatto in modo di espellerla e liberare così queste mura dal folle che ho la certezza lei sia. La mia attuale posizione mi permette solamente di punirla per il suo atteggiamento da fanatico, ma vedrà che a breve... signor Home, mi sta ascoltando?»  
Il ragazzo non rispose, l'espressione annebbiata.  
«Dunque, è deciso a rimanere fedele alla sua perversione fino alla fine, non è così?»  
Silenzio.  
La professoressa, incollerita dalla sfrontatezza del ragazzo, gli si avvicinò e gli diede un sonoro schiaffo senza tuttavia ricevere nessuna reazione per quel quel gesto.  
Un livido scarlatto si formò sulla guancia sinistra di Caleb, spiccando in netto contrasto col pallore del suo viso imberbe.  
La sua aguzzina lo ignorava, ma Caleb stava suo malgrado prestando attenzione a un'altra voce che la professoressa - come altri maghi e streghe oltre a lei - non poteva udire. Aveva tentato di opporre resistenza al richiamo di quella spettrale sirena, però Maurice era riuscito ad abbattere la barriera psichica che solitamente lo difendeva da episodi come quello e aveva infine preso il sopravvento.  
«Nemmeno il "grande" Prescelto ha messo così a dura prova la mia pazienza,» ringhiò la donna fuori di sé, la mano nuovamente alzata. «Ora basta!»  
L'aria fischiò al passaggio del tozzo braccio della donna, ma il secondo colpo non raggiunse il suo bersaglio: venne infatti intercettato a pochi centimetri dal suo obiettivo. Anche se guardava fisso davanti a sé, il ragazzo era riuscito a sigillare il polso della professoressa in una una solida presa che non vacillò quando lei tentò di liberarsi.  
«Co... come osa? Mi tolga la sua mano di dosso. Stilerò un rapporto indirizzato a Cornelius Caramell stesso, e allora saranno davvero dolori per lei, Home. Nessuno può alzare le mani su un degno funzionario del Ministero e rimanere impunito!»  
   
_Scrrrrghhhh...shhrrrsh...sschrrrrrsh..._  
   
Il rumore attirò l'attenzione di Dolores che si bloccò all'erta. Che qualcuno l'avesse vista schiaffeggiare lo studente? No. Impossibile. Aveva personalmente schermato e insonorizzato il proprio ufficio. Però, a ben vedere, se anche fosse stata colta in flagrante nessuno poteva mettere in discussione la sua versione dei fatti davanti all'autorità del Ministero della Magia: lei era il Sottosegretario Anziano del Ministro in persona, e non doveva rendere conto delle sue azioni a nessuno dei professori di Hogwarts. Silente compreso.  
Il signor Home non aveva fatto nulla di sconveniente nel parare il colpo a lui indirizzato, tuttavia "innocenza" era un termine che non faceva parte del personale vocabolario della donna.  
Lei lo aveva già programmato: nell'eventualità che fosse stata colta sul fatto avrebbe dichiarato pubblicamente che quello studente era un caso irrecuperabile, la cui cattiva condotta aveva indotto la tutrice a parlargli a cuore aperto durante un colloquio privato tenutosi nel suo ufficio. Un errore dettato dalla sua eccessiva bontà, visto che era stata "aggredita" e ingiustamente "ferita" al braccio.  
_Ma c_ _ome posso spiegare i segni che marchiano la mano del ragazzo?_  
La strega ci rimuginò appena un istante: _nulla di più facile._ Avrebbe infatti detto che si trattava di un esercizio di disciplina, un po' estremo certo, ma chi poteva dire con assoluta sincerità di non avere mai sculacciato il proprio figlio? In quanto insegnante, aveva solo fatto in modo di ottenere un buon risultato con i mezzi a sua disposizione e qualche misero taglietto era un piccolo prezzo che personalmente riteneva giusto far pagare. Poi, suvvia, non esistevano forse dei collegi magici dove le punizioni erano di gran lunga peggiori? La trasfigurazione umana ne era un esempio eclatante: bastava venire trasfigurati in un mattone una volta soltanto e "puff", la sua amata penna non sarebbe più sembrata così crudele.  
Sì, aveva deciso. Avrebbe fatto così.  
   
_Sssghrccsh...fssrrrhsssrrrgh..._  
   
«Ma... cosa me ne può importare!» esclamò, continuando poi a parlare tra sé e sé, torreggiando sul ragazzo che era ancora catatonico.  
Che la spiassero pure mentre torturava degli studenti anarchici con la sua penna affetta-carne. Che rimanessero indignati alla vista del suo operato, e che si nascondessero dietro le sottane del loro amato Preside in cerca di sostegno. Lei era un membro di spicco del Tribunale del Wizengamot e non una mediocre strega che dipendeva da un vecchio mago che ormai aveva fatto il suo tempo. Silente non era altro che uno strambo stregone andato a male, come una mela lasciata troppo al sole, e che non aveva la minima autorevolezza nei suoi confronti.  
L'era del "Silentismo" era giunta alla sua ben meritata conclusione e il Ministero era finalmente in procinto di imporre il proprio dominio su Hogwarts e su tutti i suoi affari, a trecentosessanta gradi. E lei, Dolores Jane Umbridge, rappresentava l'importantissima Regina Nera in quell'enorme scacchiera, campo di battaglia di un gioco di potere che si trascinava già da diverso tempo. Era una pioniera. Un'eletta che avrebbe rivoluzionato l'istruzione e imbevuto le menti dei futuri giovani maghi e streghe, indottrinandoli secondo i principi e i valori che il Ministero della Magia richiedeva loro di incarnare.  
Aveva in pugno il futuro di tutti loro e il solo pensarlo le faceva venire i brividi d'eccitazione in tutto il corpo.  
   
_Ssghrrchhh....fffsssrshh...TUMPH!!_  
   
Quel tonfo ebbe il potere di destare la strega dal proprio monologo, che ritornò alla realtà con un gridolino nervoso. Si osservò allo specchio che aveva difronte e a stento represse un altro sciocco urlo. Imprecò a mezza voce maledicendo le mutande smesse del più pezzente tra i nati babbani e si ritrovò a pregare con tutta se stessa che nessuno la stesse spiando per davvero.  
I corti capelli color topo della donna erano in genere pettinati in boccoli ordinati che le conferivano - a suo parere - un aspetto ricercato e grazioso, in quel momento però erano annodati tra loro in ciocche sciatte e confuse. Inoltre, il suo flaccido viso era stato sfregiato da spessi segni d'inchiostro che, oltre a disegnarle dei vistosi baffi arrotondati, evidenziavano tutte le rughe che lei quotidianamente trattava con costose pozioni per la cura degli inestetismi cutanei. Per di più, a quelle pitture dissacranti si aggiungevano anche degli insulti che ella non osò ripetere a voce alta; ciascuna parolaccia era scritta con un colore diverso.  
E il suo abito. Il suo graziosissimo abito come era stato conciato: mutilato e lacerato in più punti, esponeva la prominente pancia della donna - e altre parti che era meglio rimanessero del tutto coperte da più strati di stoffa - alla luce delle innumerevoli candele all'essenza di lavanda che decoravano la stanza.  
   
_Miao, miao. Miao, miao. Miao, miao._  
   
La donna si pietrificò sul posto, a dir poco inorridita. Cercò di regolare il respiro e portò la mano al cuore che batteva all'impazzata. La pendola aveva suonato tre volte e ciò significava che erano le tre del mattino, eppure lei non si sapeva spiegare come il tempo fosse passato così in fretta.  
La punizione del signor Home, si sarebbe dovuta concludere quattro ore prima e Dolores aveva tenuto d'occhio l'ora in modo che quello screanzato subisse ogni secondo di pena che lei aveva la facoltà di somministrargli. E poi, quando si era girata verso il ragazzo per obbligarlo a proseguire con la scrittura, aveva controllato l'orario ed erano le ventidue e venticinque minuti. Che l'orologio fosse difettoso? Improbabile. Quella adorabile pendola a forma di gatto persiano era un articolo magico e non un volgare suppellettile babbano, senza contare poi che conservava ancora tutte e nove le vite previste dalla garanzia.  
Dolores sbuffò contrariata.  
«Che diamine significa tutto questo?» si chiese grattandosi il capo. «Eravamo qui solo io e...»  
Con uno sguardo assassino si girò verso Caleb, domandandosi come fosse riuscito a ridurla in quello stato senza che lei se ne accorgesse nemmeno.  
«Dannato!»  
Quel misero mezzosangue la doveva pagare. Dolores alzò il braccio impugnando allo stesso tempo la corta bacchetta avendo sulla punta della lingua una sola parola che, per via della piega che avevano preso gli eventi, non si sarebbe pentita di pronunciare per nessuna ragione al mondo: «Cruc... ma che gli prende?»  
Concentratasi infine su Caleb con l'intenzione di maledirlo, si era resa conto che il ragazzo era _davvero_ immerso in uno stato di trance e dovette ammettere sul proprio buon nome che il giovane non sembrava stesse recitando: i suoi occhi erano fissi in un punto indefinito di fronte a lui e si muovevano a scatti quasi impercettibili, nel rispondere a stimoli visivi che andavano ben al di là della conoscenza accademica e umana della professoressa di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure.  
Il braccio sinistro era l'unica cosa che il ragazzo stava muovendo, seppur molto lentamente, e dopo averci riflettuto Dolores dedusse che quel movimento meccanico fosse la fonte del rumore che aveva avvertito di tanto in tanto.  
Con gesti circolari e blandi, da sinistra verso destra, Caleb stava ancora scrivendo e come ci riuscisse era un mistero per lei: la pelle della mano del giovane era martoriata da profondi tagli che stavano sanguinando, macchiando i fogli di pergamena, il banco di legno, la sua divisa scolastica e parte del pavimento di pietra ai suoi piedi.  
Rianimato da tale visione orripilante, l'unico brandello di umanità che ancora albergava in Dolores le fece sperare che il ragazzo non stesse per morire dissanguato. Almeno non quando questi era sotto la sua custodia. Nemmeno la sua influenza al Ministero della Magia sarebbe riuscita a salvarla da un'accusa di omicidio. Se fosse stata citata in giudizio dai genitori del ragazzo per via di quella punizione letale lei poteva, con la semplicità di un Wingardium Leviosa, venire trasformata agli occhi dell'opinione pubblica in un'assassina spietata e priva di scrupoli. E avrebbe scoperto a proprie spese che la penna di Rita Skeeter poteva essere ben più affilata della sua.  
La donna riusciva già a immaginare l'immagine della sua foto segnaletica stampata sulla copertina di un libro dal titolo: Dolores, l'angelo della morte tra i banchi di scuola.  
Scioccata com'era non si preoccupò nemmeno di asciugarsi le lacrime, che copiose le stavano bagnando le guance flaccide, quando pensò che perfino Caramell le avrebbe certamente voltato le spalle se per mano sua fosse effettivamente morto uno studente. Il Ministero ne avrebbe patito le conseguenze e il Ministro non si sarebbe esposto in suo favore come - secondo il suo punto di vista - avrebbe dovuto. Anzi, l'avrebbe personalmente condannata a passare il resto dei suoi giorni ad Azkaban, vanificando il lavoro di un'intera vita votata alla ricerca del Potere. Quei maledetti mocciosi, dopotutto, erano i maghi del futuro. Le prossime pedine che dovevano servire la causa del Ministero. E lei per il bene della causa, sarebbe stata infine sacrificata per un disegno più grande. Lasciata da parte come l'avanzo di una cena insipida.  
«Questo è il fardello di una Regina. Il fardello di una precorritrice.» Esprimere questo concetto ad alta voce non la aiutò per niente. Se non avesse subito preso in mano la situazione, tutto ciò per cui aveva lavorato nella sua vita sarebbe esploso come un petardo dei gemelli Weasley. Già che ci stava pensando, annotò mentalmente di confiscare l'intera refurtiva in possesso di quei due _teppisti_ e tornò a squadrare Caleb con rinnovata angoscia.  
«Signor Home, la prego si riprenda...» lagnò la donna, mentre lo scrollava tenendolo per le spalle, la mano insanguinata, che ancora stringeva la penna, scivolò di lato scoprendo la pergamena. Dolores allungò il collo sulla pagina scritta e impallidì. Raccolse i quattro fogli che erano stati usati da Caleb e li studiò uno a uno.  
I primi tre presentavano due ordinate file verticali, una a sinistra e l'altra a destra, e per ogni riga era ripetuta la frase: _Non devo dire bugie._ L'ultimo foglio invece era differente, sia per il testo che per calligrafia. In esso la frase della punizione era stata trascritta solo due volte. La scrittura presente nell'ultimo foglio turbò Dolores come non mai. Non se lo sapeva spiegare, ma stava iniziando a credere che Caleb fosse stato sincero con lei fin dal principio.  
«Sono tutte sciocchezze!» esclamò, non del tutto convinta.  
Prese tempo osservando il proprio riflesso nello specchio e provò vergogna per quello che vi vide. A disagio, rassettò ciò che rimaneva della sua giacca di lana e dopo aver fatto un profondo respiro iniziò a leggere:  
   
_Non devo dire bugie._  
_Non devo dire bugie._  
   
_Caleb, amico mio. Mi dispiace molto per la sofferenza che sono costretto a darti, però ci sono delle cose che devo assolutamente dire e questo purtroppo è l'unico modo._  
_Ti scongiuro, perdonami._  
_Ora mi rivolgo a te, Dolores._  
_Dolores, più di una volta ti dissi che ero costernato dal fatto che i tuoi genitori avessero scelto per te questo nome, in quanto non rispecchiava per nulla l'indole dolce e genuina della donna che eri. La donna di cui ero innamorato._  
_Dov'è finita quella donna? Dolores, dove sei finita? Io ti osservo ma non ti riconosco più. Anzi, ora vedo come coloro che ti hanno generato, sapessero già che in te albergava il gene della crudeltà e che per pura e disinteressata bontà, ti tennero con loro nella vana speranza di salvare il tuo animo oscuro. Dolores, tu sei nata per portare dolore alle altre persone e mi rammarico nel vedere che ti compiaci e ti vanti del mostro che sei diventata. Io invece ne sono disgustato._  
_Ti ho amata molto, ma non provo altro che disprezzo per l'essere che ho di fronte in questa triste notte._  
_Questo ragazzo è innocente e ti ha detto la verità. Se solo fosse rimasto in te un briciolo della mia Dolores avresti capito che Caleb era in buona fede._  
_Il ragazzo, inoltre, non ha avuto parte nell'opera di "abbellimento" che ti è stata riservata poc'anzi e io non sono degno di prenderne il merito. L'Artista, non ha voluto il mio coinvolgimento per paura che interferissi con la sua creatività e devo dire che ha fatto un buon lavoro. Non punire Caleb per questo o ne risponderai a noi._  
_Addio, mio dolore._  
_Ah, un'ultima cosa. Non ho potuto fare a meno di ascoltare i tuoi vaneggiamenti sul fatto di essere una regina precorritrice e Dio solo sa cos'altro, e ti voglio dare un consiglio: forse tu non lo rammenti, ma nel mondo dei babbani al quale io appartenevo, alle regine nemiche del popolo veniva tagliata la testa. Molti maghi discendono dalle persone senza poteri, te compresa, giusto? Loro sicuramente onoreranno questa vecchia tradizione se saranno costretti. Anche io dico sul serio. Sei stata avvisata._  
_Fossi in te avrei premura di tenere il collo ben saldo sulle spalle, a meno che tu non voglia diventare la fidata compagna di un fantasma di mia conoscenza che vive in questo castello. Moralità a parte, voi due formereste una gran bella coppia. Chissà se anche tu avrai bisogno di quarantacinque colpi d'ascia per passare a miglior vita..._  
   
_Mai più tuo, Maurice._  
   
Dolores, si accasciò al suolo priva di sensi.  
   
*  
Una risata sguaiata ruppe il breve silenzio che si era venuto a creare nella stanza.  
Pix, il poltergeist, rideva a crepapelle mentre rotolava per terra come un cane giocherellone. Solo che lui non era un adorabile cagnolino. Giocherellone sì, ma in un modo depravato e cinico.  
Si voltò verso il suo nuovo compagno di giochi, una mano poggiata sotto il mento, osservandolo attraverso due maligne biglie nere.  
«Hai visto come è crollata? Che forza: avrà lasciato un cratere!» eruppe, nell'avvicinarsi a Dolores, ma con sua grande delusione, non vide nemmeno una minuscola crepa partire da sotto il corpo della donna.  
«Certo che ha proprio un gran bel culone,» sghignazzò, senza perdere il sorriso.  
«Lasciala stare, poltergeist.»  
Pix si rialzò in piedi con un movimento fluido.  
«Sai, babbano,» disse, con un cinguettio mellifluo, «ti preferivo quando stavi alacremente dissanguando a colpi di piuma il _mio_ Caleb. Io ti ho prestato il mio pupillo per farti fare i tuoi porci comodi, ma ora tocca a me. Tutto chiaro fin qui, spiritello?»  
Maurice digrignò i denti, sconfitto.  
«Comunque sia, non mi ci divertirei granché... GUARDALA!» ingiunse, indicandola con un gesto secco del braccio. «Però mi domando: hai già perso tutta la tua baldanza? Se non sbaglio, la tua amata è finita col culo per terra per colpa tua!»  
«Mi sono lasciato prendere la mano però...»  
«La mano l'hai presa a Caleb, non lo dimenticare,» ringhiò Pix, senza più dissimulare il fastidio che provava. «Lei in fondo, ha ricevuto il tuo amorevole messaggio... alla fine, sono stato fin troppo generoso!»  
Il fantasma sospirò e guardò addolorato il ragazzo che aveva appena usato come un burattino.  
«Digli che mi dispiace... non penso che vorrà più vedermi dopo quello che gli ho fatto...»  
«Quale intelletto perspicace, sagace, vivace...»  
Maurice serrò la mascella e si sdraiò sul pavimento, sfiorando il volto di Dolores con il dorso della mano. Si sentiva in colpa per quello che le aveva scritto. Era vero: si era lasciato andare un po' troppo, e ora _lei_ era convinta che lui la ripudiasse. In un certo senso era così, tuttavia lui amava ancora la donna che aveva conosciuto. Lei era ancora lì da qualche parte, lo sapeva. Lo sperava.  
«Non ti lascerò, ma petite. Ti sarò sempre vicino...»  
«L'hai appena chiamata "patata"?»  
«Bisogna trovare il modo di chiamare aiuto e risolvere questo macello,» sibilò Maurice al suo compare che si stava rigirando la pergamena tra le dita affusolate, piegandone i contorni fino a ottenere un cuore stilizzato che si mise in tasca. Pix si era preso il suo meritato trofeo.  
«Come accordato mi prendo i tuoi versi, Romeo!»  
«Fa come ti pare, sono tuoi... Pix,» Maurice sputò fuori il nome come se avesse avuto in bocca del succo di zucca andato a male. «Dobbiamo... devi chiamare qualcuno che venga qui. Io non...»  
«Il fantasma di un babbano, può urlare a lungo e invano. Da orecchio, seppur magico, non può essere ascoltato e verrà automaticamente ignorato. Quale...»  
«Poltergeist!»  
Il sorriso di Pix si allargò, disegnandogli due marcate fossette sulle guance magre.  
«Ho capito... ho capito...» disse, librandosi svogliatamente verso una parete che ospitava una numerosa - quanto orripilante - collezione di piattini che raffiguravano niente popò di meno che dei gatti. L'unica passione/ossessione di Dolores, fatta eccezione per l'arrivismo politico e sociale.  
Felini di ogni stazza e razza, stavano beatamente sonnecchiando, russando vistosamente: chi sopra degli improponibili cuscini infeltriti, chi dentro delle cuccette di vimini e chi coricato su delle altalene o leziosi tappetini dai colori vivaci. Pix sogghignò nell'incrociare lo sguardo con l'unico del gruppo che non stava dormendo.  
«Così sei tu il _micio alpha_ , eh?»  
Un gatto con qualche chilo di troppo, la vaporosa coda che scodinzolava nervosamente, soffiò con irritazione in risposta alla denominazione prettamente canina con cui era stato etichettato.  
«Che brutto caratteraccio che ha il nostro capobranco,» latrò il poltergeist e con uno scatto, infilò il braccio dentro il piattino. «Perchè non sei già andato a cercare aiuto per la tua padrona? Ti sei appena svegliato? Che brutto micetto inetto!»  
« _Ffffffffhh...meeeourrgh..._ » sibilò il felino, offeso.  
Dopo aver acciuffato il gatto per la coda, Pix gli sussurrò con fare minaccioso: «Mi sto annoiando parecchio stanotte e una partitina ad _acchiappa il gatto_ è quello che ci vuole per ravvivarla un po', non credi?»  
Il felino cercò di divincolarsi e graffiare il molestatore, ma l'unica cosa che ottenne fu una sonora pernacchia di scherno. Deciso a non arrendersi, miagolò isterico svegliando con quel richiamo assordante i suoi compagni che osservarono inizialmente la scena con occhi cisposi e assonnati.  
« _MEEEEEUURRRGH!!!_ »  
«E bravo: più siamo a giocare, più sarà divertente per tutti. Gran bella idea che hai avuto,» si congratulò il poltergeist mollando la presa.  
Parecchie paia di occhi si posarono su di lui, le pupille dilatate dalla paura.  
«Pronti...VIA!» abbaiò, generando il panico tra i felini che inciamparono sulle proprie zampe, o sui cuscini, per poi scappare al di là della stanza invadendo con malagrazia gli altri quadri e svegliando inevitabilmente i loro ospiti che presero a imprecare ad alta voce.  
«Era necessario spaventare quelle creature?»  
Pix sbuffò. Iniziava a stargli davvero antipatico quel babbano.  
«Con tutto quel baccano, parecchi allocchi accorreranno per vedere di cosa si tratta, _mon amie_!»  
«Ma perché sguinzagliare dei gatti? Nessuno li capirebbe: hai preso un granchio, poltergeist.»  
Pix si mise a ridere, pur non capendo il senso di quella battuta tipicamente babbana.  
«Tra di loro ci sarà una vecchia strega che li capirà... ora se vuoi scusarmi, devo assicurarmi che quelle bestiacce non si disperdano troppo!»  
Il poltergeist evitò di dire che se fosse stato solo lui a dare l'allarme, nessuno lo avrebbe creduto molto probabilmente. Odiava ammetterlo perfino con se stesso, ma gli era stato necessario creare quel diversivo. E non poteva rischiare che Caleb rimanesse ancora in quello stato.  
_Caleb..._  
Osservando preoccupato il giovane mago, Pix venne poi colto da un'insperata consapevolezza che gli avrebbe fatto venire la pelle d'oca se fosse stato umano; l'eccitazione prese brutalmente il sopravvento, surclassando in un battito di ciglia l'ansia per il delicato stato di salute del ragazzo.  
Dopotutto, quella non era stata una nottata da buttare via, si ritrovò infatti a pensare con rinnovato compiacimento: ora aveva un trofeo che gli sarebbe certamente tornato utile, e in più un'occasione così ghiotta che non si era aspettato di poter sfruttare. Si diede del molliccio per non averci pensato subito.  
_Tutto a tempo debito, Pix. Ora segui il gregge e poi torna all'ovile..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Caleb accarezzò con il pollice la ruvida copertina di pelle del vecchio libro che stringeva tra le mani tremanti._  
_«Posso tenerlo davvero? Nonna, sei sicura?»_  
_La bassa risatina che sentì gli fece il solletico sul collo e in un sussurro, come se stesse per rivelare un grande segreto, la donna gli rispose: «Adesso è tuo figliuolo. Sei un ometto ormai e per il compleanno di un ometto ci vuole un regalo da grande.»_  
_«Ecco perché era così ben nascosto. Però è domani il mio compleanno!»_  
_Altra risata._  
_«Scempiaggini, sono io che ti do il permesso e poi questo è un regalo speciale. Senza contare il fatto che per tutte le volte che ti ho beccato quassù, lo avresti trovato comunque presto o tardi, dico bene?»_  
_«Forse. Non ho mai guardato lì...»_  
_Dei mulinelli di polvere turbinarono intorno a loro e Caleb starnutì. «Nonna, la polvere mi fa colare il naso. Non è giusto!»_  
_«Te lo sei meritato signorino. Ormai sei un ometto di nove anni e devi imparare che con me le bugie non attaccano. Dovresti saperlo, o hai la testa piena di segatura come tuo nonno?»_  
_Caleb rise. Che cosa strana immaginare di avere i trucioli nella testa. Però era anche troppo divertente._  
_«Non ridere caro. Oh, e non ripetergli le mie parole come un pappagallo, mi raccomando. Io sono sua moglie e posso lamentarmi di lui di tanto in tanto. Ma tu che sei suo nipote devi portargli rispetto in ogni momento. Sono stata chiara?»_  
_«Ti ha fatta di nuovo arrabbiare? Quando strizzi gli occhi in quel modo, lo sei sempre!»_  
_La donna rimase sbigottita davanti alla fanciullesca perspicacia del bambino._  
« _Ah_ , _davvero?»_  
_«Mmm - mmm,» rispose Caleb, distrattamente. Quando sua nonna faceva quella smorfia le si formavano diverse rughe sulla fronte, e lui era abbastanza maturo da capire che quell'espressione era meglio fosse rivolta a qualcun altro invece che a lui. No, non le avrebbe detto delle rughe altrimenti chi l'avrebbe più sentita?_  
_«E...» la donna si avvicinò al punto che i loro nasi si sfiorarono, «...quando lo faccio sembro più vecchia?»_  
_Il bambino strabuzzò gli occhi. Sembrava che la nonna sapesse sempre cosa gli passasse per la mente. Ella dopotutto era una strega e il polverone di poco prima, non era altro che una dimostrazione; tra l'altro lei faceva quelle cose di continuo e affermava che anche lui era un piccolo mago, anche se pasticcione come pochi. Era come se quello fosse un gioco al quale potevano partecipare loro due soli. Si divertivano sempre un mondo. Il nonno invece, ogni tanto la chiamava " vecchia megera" per farle dispetto e quando si riferiva a lei in quel modo, finiva sempre per fare un salto e a imitare il verso del pollo per qualche minuto, con gran divertimento della moglie e del nipotino. Eh sì, la nonna era una strega. Una di quelle buone però. Bastava solo non nominare le parole "ruga" o "vecchia". Da grande voleva diventare un mago bravo quanto lei._  
_«Allora?»_  
_«Sono le tue tacchette delle preoccupazioni e a me piacciono,» disse lui, con sincerità._  
_«Tacchette delle preoccupazioni?»_  
_«E' una cosa che dice il nonno quando devo fare il bravo. Se faccio il cattivo ti preoccupi per me e ti compare un segno sulla faccia. Anche al nonno piacciono, ma devo fare il bravo lo stesso.»_  
_La strega si piegò in due e si dovette tenere l'addome tanto era scossa dalle risa. «Beh, ti... ti do il permesso di ricordare al nonno che anche lui deve fare il bravo, altrimenti tra un po' non ci sarà più un centimetro libero sul mio viso!»_  
_Caleb sghignazzò e aprì il volumetto, rimanendo confuso davanti a tutte quelle pagine bianche. Cercò lo sguardo della nonna, senza lasciar trasparire la sua delusione per non avervi trovato scritta nessuna storia; sperando subito dopo che non fosse il suo nuovo quaderno per gli esercizi di matematica che il nonno lo obbligava a risolvere dopo averli inventati. Caleb odiava la matematica._  
_«No, Caleb, ti ho già detto che questo è un regalo speciale,» disse la donna, dopo che il nipote ebbe dato voce alle sue preoccupazioni. «Questo è un diario magico scritto dai tuoi antenati. Anche io ci ho appuntato qualcosa nel corso degli anni e anche tu lo potrai fare se ne sentirai la necessità.»_  
_Il bimbo trattenne il fiato, sorpreso, e la strega drizzò la schiena, fissandolo con serietà. «E' un regalo da persona grande. Non devi farlo vedere a nessuno, e potrai leggerlo solo se insieme a te ci sono anche io. Se io non ti darò il permesso, non barare andando a chiedere il permesso al nonno. Lui è un babbano e non può nemmeno aprirlo mentre tu, che sei un mago piccolino, non puoi ancora far apparire le frasi che lo compongono tutto da solo. Se io lo riterrò opportuno il libro dovrà rimanere al suo posto, ossia chiuso a chiave nel tuo scrittoio finché non avrò cambiato opinione a riguardo. Mi fido di te. Intesi?»_  
_«Ma non lo posso mostrare almeno a Tobin? Morirà dall'invidia, nemmeno suo padre che li colleziona avrà mai visto un libro così vecchio e...»_  
_«Non mi hai sentita poco fa? Tobin è un bambino senza poteri magici e nelle sue mani, come in quelle di chiunque altro qui intorno, rimarrebbe sigillato come se fosse un blocco di cemento. Cosa ti ho detto riguardo ai tuoi poteri?»_  
_«Che possono fare paura a chi non li ha... e il nonno allora?»_  
_«Il nonno è uno di quei pochi babbani che non ne hanno timore,» disse lei, lo sguardo intenerito mentre dava un buffetto al nipote._  
_«Allora perché sei arrabbiata con lui?»_  
_«Non ti devi preoccupare di questo, tesoro. Anche se a volte bisticciamo e abbiamo opinioni differenti, ci vogliamo e ci vorremo sempre un gran bene. Non crucciarti per questo ok?»_  
_«Ok.»_  
_«Così mi piaci. Dai, avvicinati. Adesso ti faccio vedere come far comparire le parole sul tuo nuovo libro!»_  
_E rimasero lì, seduti su quel pavimento impolverato finché non divenne sera..._  
   
Non appena aprì gli occhi, Caleb cercò di ripararli con la mano sinistra e se ne pentì subito. Intontito dal dolore improvviso, causato dall'aver mosso di scatto il braccio intorpidito, si guardò intorno e constatò che si trovava nell'infermeria della scuola.  
A svegliarlo era stato un raggio di sole che filtrava caldo e luminoso dall'enorme finestrone alle sue spalle. Si puntellò sul gomito del braccio sano e vide che l'altro arto era stato fissato alla spalla con uno dei famosi bendaggi immobilizzanti di Madama Chips: non c'era quindi da stupirsi che il braccio gli si fosse rattrappito.  
Alla sua destra il telo color "verde malattia" era stato tirato del tutto e lui non poté vedere di chi erano i passi che si stavano dirigendo verso il suo capezzale, ma non se ne preoccupò. A quell'ora del mattino potevano essere solo quelli dell'infermiera che veniva a visitarlo.  
Come fosse stato evocato da una formula di comando, il volto accigliato della donna fece capolino da dietro il separé. Caleb fece finta di niente: quella era la sua espressione abituale e il ragazzo sapeva bene che oltre quel cipiglio seccato, si nascondeva una genuina preoccupazione per il paziente che aveva di fronte.  
«Buongiorno Madama Chips,» bisbigliò il ragazzo, in modo da non destare gli altri probabili infermi. Non aveva visto nessuno, ma preferì non rischiare.  
L'infermiera sussultò e si portò una mano al cuore. «Benedetto ragazzo. Finalmente hai ripreso conoscenza...» disse sollevata, nell'appoggiargli un palmo sulla fronte. Era piacevolmente fresco e profumava di menta.  
«Non si preoccupi, sto bene...»  
«Questo spetta a me dirlo. Adesso resta fermo e lasciami dare un'occhiata a questo pasticcio!» decretò la donna, che aveva già tirato fuori la bacchetta e iniziato a rimuovere magicamente la benda. «Ancora un attimo di pazienza, caro. Tra poco non sentirai più nessun formicolio, promesso!»  
Caleb fece una smorfia nel vedere il braccio piagato. Ricordava a torto, che era unicamente il dorso della mano ad essere ferito e la vista dell'intero avambraccio, arrossato e tagliuzzato dall'incantesimo dissanguante che era stato costretto a subire, gli diede il voltastomaco.  
Madama Chips esaminò con perizia ogni taglio, dal più spesso al più sottile. Contrariata, imprecò a bassa voce e scosse la testa. «Quando abbiamo trovato te e la professoressa Umbridge nel suo studio, ho ritenuto opportuno non usare alcun incantesimo curativo su di te...anche gli altri docenti, tra i quali Silente e Piton, si sono dimostrati d'accordo con questa scelta.»  
«Madama Chips, non capisco...»  
La donna sospirò e puntò la bacchetta in alto. «Accio dittamo!»  
Una bottiglietta contenente un sinistro liquido marrone, attraversò lesta la poca distanza che li separava. Madama Chips tolse il tappo, versò tre gocce sulle ferite e attese.  
«Sarò sincera, hai perso parecchio sangue in seguito alle torture di quella... della professoressa Umbridge. L'unica cura che mi sono sentita di darti subito, è stata una dose di pozione rimpolpasangue...»  
«Non si deve giustificare. Ha solo fatto quello che riteneva giusto.»  
L'infermiera chiuse gli occhi un momento e respirò a fondo prima di riprendere a parlare: «Ti sto solo mettendo al corrente dei fatti. Ti prego di tacere e lasciarmi finire.»  
I tagli intanto si erano rimarginati del tutto, e Caleb sollevò il braccio per mostrarglielo. «Vede? Adesso è anche meglio di come era ieri mattina!»  
«Adulatore,» disse lei reprimendo a fatica un sorriso. «Ma ora ascoltami: è chiaramente successo qualcosa di misterioso tra quelle mura. Quando vi abbiamo soccorsi, entrambi eravate privi di sensi. Oh, cielo. Tutto quel sangue che... che... che imbrattava i tuoi vestiti e il resto... sei molto fortunato a non aver riportato un danno cerebrale permanente, se non mortale...»  
_Non posso dirle la verità. Anche se le dicessi che il fantasma di un babbano mi ha indotto a una trance forzata, penserà che voglio prendermi gioco di lei... è stato un errore parlarne anche con la Umbridge e lei quell'uomo lo conosceva. Per lei doveva essere diverso,_ pensò Caleb, prima di ribattere: «Madama Chips, avevo solo un braccio tagliuzzato. Un danno cerebrale...»  
«Non prendermi per una sciocca. Ho visto la tua espressione e non era dovuta allo shock, o all'emorragia. Tu sei stato vittima di una fattura di qualche genere anche se ignoro quale. Solo una magia non riuscita può aver scatenato quella reazione,» disse gesticolando con la bacchetta e una benda si animò, andando a nascondersi sotto il letto. «Chissà che intenzioni aveva la professoressa Umbridge nei tuoi confronti... rabbrividisco al solo pensarci. Per questo motivo non abbiamo pronunciato alcun contro-incantesimo: temevamo di peggiorare la situazione. Silente inoltre, si mostrava convinto del fatto che la tua anima stesse vagando fuori dal corpo... noi non potevamo fare nulla per aiutarti, a parte aspettare che ti riprendessi da solo.»  
Caleb deglutì a fatica.  
«Mi dispiace signor Home. Deve essere dura accettare tutto questo.»  
«La professoressa Umbridge è qui?» chiese il ragazzo, nel tentativo di cambiare argomento.  
«No!» esclamò la donna, e le sue labbra divennero due linee sottili. «Le lesioni che ha riportato in seguito alla caduta che l'ha ferita, richiedevano l'attenzione di un personale medico più qualificato... e meno tentato di infilarle un imbuto in bocca e farle ingerire del veleno di doxy... suvvia, non fare quella faccia, Home, non lo avrei fatto davvero, però confesso che l'ho pensato quando ti ho visto ridotto in quello stato! Tientelo per te questo commento»  
«Quindi...»  
«Non temere, ragazzo. Non potrà più farti del male: lei è al San Mungo adesso!»  
«Al San Mungo?» le fece eco Caleb.  
«Certamente! Credevi forse che dopo quello che ti ha fatto, Silente le avrebbe permesso di continuare a vivere nel castello? Per non parlare degli altri insegnanti...stammi a sentire: dopo che l'ho rianimata, ha avuto la sfacciataggine di dire, che tu le avevi confidato di aver parlato con il fantasma di un babbano che voleva darle un messaggio. Ti immagini? Che gran mucchio di fesserie...»  
«Già...»  
«Asseriva pure di averne la prova: una pergamena dove un certo Maurice le avrebbe scritto, per mano tua una lettera di minacce. Inutile dire che quel pezzo di carta non è stato trovato da nessuna parte... È mia opinione che Silente abbia deciso di mandare quella sadica bugiarda al San Mungo, non solo per non inviarcela lui stesso, ma perché era chiaro che lei avesse perso il senno. Dovevi vedere come era furioso. Infliggere una punizione così tremenda sotto il suo naso... e a quanto pare tu non sei stato il solo...»  
Caleb non faticò a crederlo, dopotutto, quando stava lottando per non perdere il controllo del proprio corpo era riuscito a sentire il debole eco della professoressa Umbridge che affermava che lui le stava dando più noie del "Prescelto". Anche Harry Potter aveva subito il suo stesso trattamento.  
_Maurice..._  
Caleb era infuriato con il fantasma. Lo spirito sarà anche stato disperato, ciononostante quando lo avrebbe rivisto gliele avrebbe cantate: detestava quando "loro" prendevano il sopravvento sulla sua psiche. E poiché lui non conservava alcun ricordo dell'accaduto - a parte la sgradevole sensazione di venire risucchiato fuori dal corpo e sparato con violenza nell'Etere - era estremamente vulnerabile in quei frangenti. Non per niente, sua nonna lo aveva più volte messo in guardia dalle Trance Medianiche.  
Caleb non poté fare a meno di immaginare la reazione della donna se fosse stata lì in quel momento. Altro che baci e abbracci, lo avrebbe tormentato finché non gli sarebbe sembrato così male la prospettiva di essere rispedito nell'Etere unicamente per sfuggirle. Solo che poi sarebbe stato peggio. Con le trance non si scherzava: c'era un alto tasso di rischio di non poter più ritornare nel proprio corpo, se si oltrepassava una certa soglia di tempo. Purtroppo le tempistiche variavano da persona a persona e il suo non era un dono comune a tutti i maghi, anzi era tra i più rari.  
La donna interruppe il flusso dei suoi pensieri quando parlò: «Basta con le chiacchiere. Ora sdraiati e cerca di riposare un po'. Io mi assenterò per qualche minuto: devo procurarmi dei tentacoli di purvincolo dalla professoressa Sprite. Non ci vorrà molto!»  
   
*  
   
Caleb aveva appena iniziato a rilassarsi allorché i peli del braccio gli si rizzarono, annunciandogli che nelle vicinanze si trovava uno spirito.  
Ben presto, la fastidiosa sensazione divenne insopportabile e scocciato, il ragazzo riaprì gli occhi e sussultò nel trovarsi davanti Pix che levitava dieci centimetri sopra di lui.  
Il giovane si appiattì sul materasso, come a voler aumentare la distanza che lo separava dall'entità; questa invece si avvicinò ancora di più, fissandolo con uno sguardo che Caleb giudicò inquietante e molesto.  
_Merda,_ pensò Caleb, _perché tra tutti i fantasmi della scuola, devo essere perseguitato proprio da questo clown?_  
Era dalla sera dello smistamento di quattro anni prima che il poltergeist aveva manifestato un agghiacciante interesse per lui, solo che Caleb - all'inizio - non aveva interpretato quel bizzarro attaccamento nei suoi confronti come a qualcosa di cui doveva preoccuparsi. Nella sua mente di undicenne si trattava unicamente di un gioco, ma ne erano passate di pluffe attraverso gli anelli da allora. Questo scherzo, sempre se lo era mai stato, non lo divertiva più. Ne era logorato al punto che non c'era più un misero dettaglio in Pix che non lo mettesse a disagio: dai lucidi capelli corvini pettinati all'indietro, al mento appuntito.  
Il poltergeist distese le labbra in un largo sorriso che prometteva una sola cosa: Guai.  
«Era ora che se ne andasse la vecchia,» disse con la sua voce roca. «Sei decisamente carino quando dormi, Caleb. Tranquillo, farò io la guardia mentre fai un pisolino. Fidati di me... farò il bravo damerino...»  
Le lenzuola si abbassarono e il sorriso di Pix si allargò ulteriormente, quando Caleb si tirò le coperte fin sotto il mento.  
Lo spirito sghignazzò, emettendo una risatina perversa. «Voi umani dormite con dei vestiti assai strani. E nel caso te lo stessi chiedendo, sì ho sbirciato quando te li hanno fatti indossare con un incantesimo, lo confesso. Per me stavi meglio senza, ma pare che la vecchia strega tenga veramente al senso del pudore: si è educatamente girata dall'altra parte prima di agitare la bacchetta per infilarteli!»  
«Il mio pigiama è a posto. Tu piuttosto, che gironzoli vestito come un idiota, faresti meglio a stare zitto!» replicò Caleb.  
Sardonico, Pix si leccò le labbra nello slacciarsi un bottone della pacchiana camicia arancione; l'altra mano minacciosamente vicina alla grossa fibbia di cuoio, che gli teneva indosso i pantaloni a strisce gialle e blu. Pareva un bardo, anche se un po' troppo sopra le righe. Rise infine con fare malizioso, sgranchendo sornione le lunghe gambe coperte da aderenti stivali di pelle al ginocchio.  
«La pensiamo allo stesso modo. Io mi spoglio, però devi farlo anche tu!»  
«Sei malato...»  
«Mi pare di percepire una certa riluttanza, mio tesoro. Non dovresti parlarmi così, non dopo che ti ho salvato la vita...» disse Pix, gli occhi neri ridotti a due fessure.  
«Balle! E per la milionesima volta, non chiamarmi così. MI DAI LA NAUSEA!»  
Una sfera di energia colpì in pieno petto il poltergeist, che venne schiantato contro la finestra. L'essere non era un vero e proprio fantasma, ed entro un certo limite, la sua strana conformazione semi fisica, poteva agire anche sul piano materiale provocando degli effetti tangibili, o al contrario, intangibili: ad esempio, quando attraversava indenne le pareti pur indossando dei vestiti veri e propri senza che questi lo ostacolassero. A riprova di ciò, l'impatto crepò il vetro solcandolo con un'impronta simile alla trama della ragnatela di un'acromantula. Pix, beffardamente, era in grado di passare da uno stato impalpabile a uno pressoché concreto in un battito di ciglia, ciononostante traeva piacere dal venire malmenato per mezzo dei poteri psichici di Caleb. Lo trovava esaltante perché lo facevano sentire "vivo" a suo avviso, e probabilmente insisteva nel perseguitare il ragazzo per quel motivo. Almeno questa era l'unica ragione che Caleb era riuscito a trovare per spiegarsi quella persecuzione.  
Il mago prese la bacchetta dal comodino e riparò l'incrinatura con un banale incanto. Non voleva che Madama Chips andasse su tutte le furie.  
«Sei dannatamente sexy quando ti arrabbi. Ti prego, fallo ancora, mi piace il gioco pesante!» esclamò Pix massaggiandosi lo sterno e con grande frustrazione del giovane, si rialzò troppo in fretta mantenendo tuttavia una ragionevole distanza di sicurezza. Il suo sorriso spaventoso, gli deformava i tratti del volto.  
Caleb si passò una mano sui lunghi capelli castani, ansimando per lo sforzo. La magia derivata dal suo dono gli permetteva di esercitare un certo controllo sugli spiriti, senza ricorrere alla bacchetta. L'unico difetto era che poi doveva recuperare le energie per poter sferrare un altro attacco. Questo valeva per lui almeno: il suo potere attuale, non era per niente paragonabile a quello di sua nonna. La strega, diversamente, era una medium dotata di una potenza straordinaria. Pix ne avrebbe avuto una giusta paura se solo l'avesse conosciuta.  
_Peccato che la nonna abbia studiato in Italia, altrimenti questo spauracchio sarebbe stato bandito dalla scuola già da tempo,_ gemette Caleb tra sé e sé.  
Sempre sorridendo, il poltergeist mosse un passo in direzione del letto.  
«Non avvicinarti. Quel colpo è stato solo un avvertimento,» bluffò il ragazzo.  
«Come vuoi tu, dolcezza. Ero comunque passato per darti un regalo di buona guarigione. Le mie intenzioni sono più che onorevoli. Per ora.»  
«Lascia perdere, non lo voglio. Vattene. Adesso!»  
«Sssssst,» fece Pix, il lungo indice sulle labbra. Caleb notò che era sporco di vernice nera. «Ritrai gli artigli, tigrotto. Lascia almeno che ti mostri di cosa si tratta. Poi me ne vado, giuro.»  
«Come no, poi il lago qua fuori si seccherà e le sirene, in groppa alla piovra gigante, emigreranno verso acque più calde. Non fare promesse che non puoi mantenere!»  
«L'unica cosa che ti posso criticare: è che non fai mai parlare la povera gente senza ciarlare a sproposito...»  
«Grazie, altrettanto!» lo interruppe Caleb.  
«... per il resto sei perfetto,» concluse Pix arcuando un sopracciglio, pur mantenendo il sorriso sghembo. «Visto? Lo fai di continuo.»  
«Lascia perdere e dammi questo regalo. Qualunque cosa sia... poi fammi il favore di sparire, sennò proverò a farlo io. A trasfigurazione stiamo giusto imparando l'Incantesimo Evanescente!»  
Pix, punto sul vivo, passò al contrattacco: «Io fossi in te sarei più carino col mio eroico cavaliere, altrimenti lui potrebbe spifferare a tutta la scuola quello che sei in realtà... medium! Magari ti porteranno tra i matti del San Mungo e stai pur certo che lì non verrò a salvarti.»  
«Ancora con questa menata del salvataggio... e poi anche se tu fossi nuovamente così meschino, chi vuoi che ti prenderebbe sul serio? Sei patetico!»  
Nel corso degli anni Pix aveva di fatto spettegolato a perdifiato sulle bizzarre peculiarità di Caleb, ma queste, con gran sollievo del giovane, non erano mai state prese sul serio, né dagli abitanti vivi, né da quelli morti del castello. Quale profitto pensasse di ottenere il poltergeist, con quelle ridicole dimostrazioni di bastardaggine, Caleb non lo sapeva e nemmeno gli interessava, fintanto che nessuno veniva a prelevarlo per trascinarlo al San Mungo con la forza. Non per niente la Magia Medianica veniva praticata clandestinamente e a porte chiuse.  
«Prendi sul serio questa allora! Parla quello che è stato così imbecille da uscire allo scoperto con quel troll infiocchettato!» latrò Pix attirando l'attenzione di Caleb.  
La sua figura stava tremolando, indice che lo spirito si stava arrabbiando. Che aveva da recriminargli poi quell'ignorante? Che provasse lui a essere tormentato da fantasmi che solo lui poteva vedere e poi forse gli avrebbe concesso il beneficio del dubbio.  
A essere sincero, non era poi molto sicuro che Pix non potesse percepire il mondo spirituale in modi che gli altri fantasmi del castello potevano a stento immaginare. Aveva il sospetto che pure lui potesse vedere i babbani che infestavano la scuola, ma supponeva anche che al poltergeist non gli importasse granché di quegli inquilini abusivi. Pix, forse, era colui che poteva capirlo meglio in tutto il circondario, dopotutto. _Forse._  
Raccomandandosi ti addolcire i toni da quel momento in avanti, Caleb raccolse la pergamena, inspiegabilmente viscida, che gli era stata lanciata addosso, la spiegazzò senza prestare troppa cura e iniziò a leggere:  
   
_Non devo dire bugie._  
_Non devo dire bugie._  
   
_Caleb, amico mio. Mi dispiace molto per la sofferenza che sono costretto a darti..._  
   
Il medium alzò gli occhi celesti dal foglio. Ecco spiegato il perché Pix insisteva nell'affermare di averlo tratto in salvo: l' _Artista_ non poteva che essere lui. Nonostante tutto però, Caleb non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di riconoscergli quel merito. Pix non era in grado di aiutare sé stesso, figurarsi un'altra persona.  
Caleb rabbrividì nel rendersi conto che stava tenendo tra le mani la pergamena introvabile di cui gli aveva parlato Madama Chips. Un foglio di carta che poteva incriminarlo come l'autore delle lesioni riportate dalla professoressa Umbridge: non stava rischiando solo l'espulsione, ma anche una detenzione nella sezione minorile di Azkaban. A un tratto, si sentì sommergere dalla paranoia.  
«Come te la sei procurata?»  
La risata sgraziata di Pix, lo colpì come uno schiaffo. «Scommetto che adesso non risulto più così repellente, non è vero?»  
«Come te la sei procurata?»  
Il poltergeit allargò le braccia e urlò, rivolto all'alto soffitto: «Finalmente a Caleb Home importa qualcosa di quello che ho da dire!»  
_Al diavolo la calma_ , si rimangiò Caleb alzandosi dal letto. Fuori di sé gli si parò davanti e lo affrontò, guardandolo dritto in quegli occhi maligni, senza distogliere lo sguardo: «Non me ne frega un corno di bicorno, stupido ectoplasma. Ora che me l'hai data, posso farla sparire. Com'è possibile che tu sia così scemo?»  
Fu il turno di Pix di arretrare. «Se conoscessi tutta la storia, il tuo dannato senso dell'onore ti vieterebbe di farlo...»  
«Che ne puoi sapere tu dell'onore, _Figlio del Caos_?! Non pronunciare parole di cui ignori il significato. Sei solo una sciocca entità che parla a vanvera. Tu non sai niente di me e di quello che potrei fare. Non ci provare neanche, tu non mi conosci sul serio!»  
«Nemmeno tu...» Pix arretrò ancora e urtò uno dei letti. Afflitto, si voltò dando le spalle a Caleb, e cadde in ginocchio, la voce spezzata. «Ti ho portato la prova materiale del mio GLORIOSO gesto e tu nemmeno mi ringrazi...credi forse che lo faccia tutti i giorni?»  
Il giovane non batté ciglio dinanzi alle suddette allusioni. Era certo che Pix stava per dare inizio a un interminabile, quanto esagerato monologo su come lui fosse ingiustamente prevenuto nei suoi confronti. Se non avesse assistito a quella recita almeno un centinaio di volte, avrebbe pure provato un po' di pena per quell'essere; tuttavia non avrebbe commesso gli stessi errori per i quali si era amaramente pentito: primo tra tutti, aver provato dispiacere per il poltergeist. In passato aveva avuto la presunzione di reputarsi abbastanza preparato da poter tenere a bada e gestire uno spirito vanitoso e frivolo come Pix, però doveva ammettere che finora non gli era andata granché bene.  
Ma il poltergeist non stava dicendo alcunché. Era ancora in ginocchio e singhiozzava rumorosamente, tirando su col naso in maniera vistosa di tanto in tanto.  
Caleb non si mosse di un solo centimetro, la pergamena stretta nel pugno della mano sinistra. La tentazione di agguantare la bacchetta e farla sparire era grande, però la sua coscienza era di tutt'altro parere. Pix, almeno su questo particolare, aveva ragione: nonostante odiasse con tutto se stesso la professoressa Umbridge, non poteva permettere che al Mungo i medimaghi la imbottissero di psicopozioni perché le avevano diagnosticato chissà quale forma acuta di schizofrenia. Se avesse poi avuto dei problemi per via della pergamena, oltre che per le ferite riportate dalla donna, giurò a stesso che avrebbe trovato il modo di far sciogliere la lingua a Pix in suo favore. Se era davvero lui l'artista, glielo doveva.  
Inaspettatamente, Caleb udì uno strano fischio seguito da un gelido vento spettrale che fece tremare sul posto tutti i letti.  
«Pix...» sussurrò Caleb, interdetto.  
Le brande, in risposta, si alzarono da terra cigolando sinistramente; le testiere metalliche stridettero contro le pietre murarie, provocando con quel contatto forzato una pioggia di scintille arancioni.  
«Dovevi prendere alla lettera ciò che c'è scritto nel tuo preziosissimo libro: mai fare perdere la calma a un Figlio del Caos!» ringhiò Pix, la figura vibrante.  
Se in quell'istante Colin Canon avesse fatto una foto a Caleb, avrebbe immortalato l'essenza stessa dello stupore.  
«Scusa, ma ti ha dato di volta il cervello? Di che libro parli?»  
Pix imprecò a mezza voce e il vetro di una finestra si crepò. Fortunatamente non era così vicina a Caleb da poterlo ferire, però con i letti che ondeggiavano a mezz'aria assieme a parte della mobilia rimaneva esposto a qualunque danno.  
«Non ti conviene farmi incazzare, Caleb. Potresti farti male!»  
Coperto dall'ombra delle brande fluttuanti, cinereo e con l'espressione grave, Pix conservava poco dello spirito burlone di qualche minuto prima.  
«Hai ragione...» mormorò Caleb sollevando le mani in segno di resa. Trasalì appena quando gli occhi dell'altro, neri come ossidiana, si posarono sui suoi.  
«Ti faccio paura, Caleb?»  
Senza rispondere, Caleb fissò la porta alla sua destra con la coda dell'occhio. Approssimativamente era distante una decina di metri da lui. Forse con uno scatto poteva raggiungerla e darsi alla fuga nei corridoi e anche se Pix lo avesse seguito, si sarebbero per forza incrociati con qualcuno che lo avrebbe aiutato ad uscire da quel pasticcio. Era un piano debole ma era sempre meglio che aspettare che Madama Chips tornasse con la scorta di purvincolo.  
«Allora? Non fiati più?»  
Arretrando di qualche passo, Caleb finse di cercare un sostegno. La porta era troppo fuori dalla sua portata, così decise che tanto valeva fare parlare quel folle e prendere tempo. «Non hai riposto alle mie domande.»  
Una bassa risata roca provenne dal cono d'ombra. «Per avere un cervello come intendi tu dovrei essere vivo, però non sono così scemo dal non capire che vorresti scappare.»  
«Non ci voleva certo un Corvonero per rendersene conto...»  
Due brande urtarono l'un l'altra e i rispettivi cuscini caddero a terra.  
«Penso dovrei tapparti la bocca con la mia lingua. Eviteresti di dire troppe cazzate!»  
A quella prospettiva Caleb si sentì gelare il sangue. «A che libro ti riferivi?» replicò, mordendosi la lingua. Una parte di lui oltre che con il poltergeist ce l'aveva con Madama Chips che evidentemente si era fermata a spettegolare con la professoressa Sprite. Altro che Pozione Rigenerante, entro sera gli sarebbe certamente servito qualcosa di forte per allentare la pressione.  
Caleb conosceva abbastanza bene Pix da intuire che dietro a quella smorfia beffarda, il poltergeist avesse qualcosa di malsano e iniquo in mente, ma non gli sovvenne nulla che potesse giustificare quella ridondante dimostrazione di potere. Il poltergeist era un inguaribile attaccabrighe, però non era uno spirito violento o cattivo. Quel comportamento non era da lui.  
Furono quei ragionamenti ad aprirgli gli occhi su quello che poteva essere il "libro" e su "come" Pix ne fosse venuto a conoscenza. Andando contro ogni terminazione nervosa che gli bruciava in corpo dalla voglia di mettersi a urlare come una banshee, raccolse la poca dignità che gli era rimasta e chiese: «Quando mi hai soccorso ero già privo di sensi, giusto?»  
«Eri kaputt,» confermò Pix. «Non sono stato un eroe?»  
«Se lo dici tu...»  
Caleb lo disse nella maniera più disinvolta possibile. Disgraziatamente si era fatto un'idea su ciò che era successo e non prometteva bene. Pix aveva parlato di un libro dopo che lui lo aveva chiamato "Figlio del Caos", anzi erano state quelle parole a farlo sbarellare.  
Sperò di essere solo paranoico, perché se le cose stavano così Pix aveva oltrepassato ogni limite.  
_Devo essere diretto o andare per tentativi? Cazzo, mi è entrato in testa approfittando delle mie difese abbassate?! Bastardo! Se credi che ti perdonerò una puttanata del genere, sei davvero senza cervello..._  
«Uno zellino per i tuoi pensieri.»  
_Col cazzo, stronzo. Deve essere andata così per forza... per quello sono stato K.O tutta la notte. Prima una trance forzata e poi un'altra intrusione psichica... sono fortunato a essere tornato indietro._  
Ordinando un tassello dopo l'altro la possibilità che Pix avesse avuto accesso alla sua mente, ai suoi ricordi, emozioni, sogni e paure, diventava più concreta. Questa molestia surclassava di gran lunga il disgusto per le solite e seccanti avance alle quali era abituato. Si sentiva violentato a tutti gli effetti e non osò immaginare su quali episodi della sua vita si fosse concentrato quel pervertito.  
«Pix... sai cos'è il _Verbum_?»  
«Negativo, _Nexus_. Ops, volevo dire: medium... no, no, no, tigrotto tontolotto suona meglio,» cantilenò crudelmente Pix. Era palese che lo avesse definito così apposta per provocarlo.  
A Caleb non servirono altre conferme. Pix aveva visto il Verbum, il diario della sua famiglia. Nexus era il termine con cui i suoi avi a volte si riferivano ai medium. Dunque aveva sicuramente spiato altre cose: i momenti in cui era sotto la doccia, oppure quando era _solo_ nella sua camera...  
Il ragazzo avrebbe voluto sprofondare in una voragine per non riemergerne più. Per quel giorno aveva subito traumi a sufficienza e non sentiva il bisogno di un'altra aggiunta alla lunga lista delle cose che non andavano.  
«Mi fai schifo!» urlò Caleb stringendo i pugni fino a sbancarsi le nocche e gli oggetti in aria iniziarono a mulinare sopra la sua testa; sfregandosi e scontrandosi a vicenda. Pezzi di legno e vetro cadevano dal soffitto a ogni urto.  
Pix, incurante di poter essere travolto dalla giostra volante, ruotò su se stesso levitando a più di un metro da terra; il ghigno vendicativo e perfido che scintillava simile a una falce di luna.  
«Ohhhh, volevo andare per gradi con te. Sei tu che non mi lasci altra scelta, mon chère!»  
«Signor Home... che stai... Pix, qualunque cosa tu stia facendo, interrompila subito!» urlò a sorpresa Madama Chips, in piedi sulla soglia. La donna aveva il respiro accelerato, e presumibilmente allarmata da tutto quel trambusto, doveva aver corso a perdifiato fino a lì.  
Pix si girò verso di lei e le puntò un dito contro. «Chiudi la bocca, befana!»  
Le pesanti porte dell'infermeria scricchiolarono minacciosamente e poi vennero chiuse con violenza da un'invisibile forza telecinetica. Madama Chips lanciò in aria i tentacoli di purvincolo e si gettò di lato.  
«Stia indietro,» gridò Caleb mentre i battenti si schiantarono con un fragoroso boato. «Madama Chips... sta bene? Si è fatta male?»  
Una mano batté ripetutamente contro lo spesso legno borchiato.  
«Pazzo di uno spirito! Lascia in pace quel ragazzo. Non capisci che non sta bene?»  
Pix rise di gusto. «Credevo che ormai fosse chiaro a tutti: sono solo un pagliaccio ignorante dico bene, nexusuccio?»  
Caleb fissò il poltergeist con odio. «Non si preoccupi. Chiami aiuto. Silente, il Barone Sanguinario... chiunque! Io lo terrò occupato, non mi farà del male. Vuole solo spaventarmi.»  
Pix, con uno scatto fulmineo, gli si parò di fronte ricambiando il furore che trapelava dallo sguardo del ragazzo. «Ma davvero? Non ho intenzione di farti del male dici? Pensi che non ti ucciderei?» sbraitò il poltergeist. Alcune piastrelle si staccarono dal pavimento e una colpì Caleb sulla fronte, lasciandogli un taglio, prima di aggiungersi al vortice confuso generato dai giacigli impazziti. «Se ora tu morissi, rimarresti qui nella scuola. Diventeresti un fantasma e allora avrò l'eternità per farmi perdonare del mio gesto, e sopratutto...» Pix si sporse, sussurrandogli poi a un orecchio: «...potrò essere preso seriamente in considerazione se anche tu fossi uno spirito!»  
Caleb lo squadrò dall'alto in basso, costernato da quell'affermazione. «Oddio...»  
«Sì, prega pure. Magari il tuo Dio ti concederà di accedere direttamente all'Oltremondo. Ma non mi importa. Ti ucciderò e la stessa sorte toccherà a chi cercherà di ostacolarmi.» Pix fece spallucce, scosso dalle risa. «Io tanto non posso morire. Ero già morto il giorno in cui sono nato!»  
«Se mi ammazzi, so che qualcuno troverà il modo per fartela pagare...»  
«Di grazia, di chi stai parlando? Degli Auror? Oppure farai del Barone Sanguinario il tuo campione?» latrò Pix, del tutto fuori di sé.  
«Hai dato la tua parola a Hogwarts secoli fa. Lo sanno tutti nel castello...»  
«Lo hai detto tu stesso: che ne può sapere dell'onore un Figlio del Caos. Lo sai che mi ci faccio con quel pezzo di carta che ho ottenuto da quella megera della Mole...»*  
Si udirono in quel momento delle urla nel corridoio seguite da dei boati assordanti, causati dagli incantesimi lanciati dai soccorritori. Tali schianti censurarono le parole di Pix, anche se Caleb non dovette fare un grande sforzo di immaginazione per comprenderne il sottotesto.  
«Ma fatemi il piacere!»  
Lo spirito si librò in aria e appoggiò i palmi sulle maniglie di ferro rilasciando quindi, un rivoltante liquame bluastro che sembrava fatto di gelatina. La densa brodaglia melmosa, barricò ulteriormente l'entrata già chiusa in precedenza dall'interno.  
«Uno scudo di ectoplasma?!» Caleb non aveva mai conosciuto uno spirito capace di arrivare a tanto: quella barriera non poteva essere attraversata nemmeno da un fantasma. Strisciando, la poltiglia gelatinosa risalì per tutta l'altezza della parete infiltrandosi in ogni crepa, pertugio, o forellino, impermeabilizzando la stanza anche dai suoni esterni. A Caleb ricordò vagamente un Lethifold.  
Per il giovane mago era la fine.  
«Cosa è costretto a fare un povero uomo per concedersi un po' di intimità...» canticchiò Pix. Altro che Figlio del Caos, il poltergeist risultava esserne l'incarnazione stessa.  
Ritiratosi in un angolo, rannicchiato in posizione fetale e le mani premute sulle orecchie, Caleb prese a recitare come un mantra il passo del libro che Pix aveva citato poco prima. Forse, nella sua stupidità, l'essere, si sarebbe potuto rivelare un insperato quanto involontario aiuto necessario per risolvere quel casino: « _Mai fare perdere la calma a un Figlio del Caos, portatore di calamità e distruzione. Voi, Nexus, spiragli tra i due mondi, dovete guardarvi da questo flagello: un essere che non appartiene alla vostra dimensione e altri non è che un ospite poco gradito... un amortale non può venire distrutto o ucciso. Esiste tuttavia, un modo per sopraffare simili creature se e quando la situazione lo richiede... chiunque tra voi abbia abbastanza pazzia in senno e sia dotato di un cuore coraggioso, si appelli a gran voce alla magia del...»_  
Caleb interruppe il flusso di parole, impietrito.  
_Aveva programmato tutto... e io gli sono andato dietro come uno snaso!_  
Il poltergeist, intangibile e immune ai dardi che lui stesso aveva creato con la sua furia malsana, gli tese beffardamente una mano; il ghigno affilato quanto una lama.  
«Prendimi la mano e finisci la frase, Caleb.»  
Cocciutamente, il ragazzo impugnò la bacchetta e gliela puntò contro. Il braccio gli tremava così tanto, che solo per un puro caso avrebbe centrato il suo bersaglio se avesse deciso di ricorrere all'asta di tiglio argentato.  
«Quella _cosa_ non mi terrà lontano da te a lungo.»  
La bacchetta del mago sfrigolò minacciosa, rilasciando delle minuscole fiammelle azzurrognole.  
«Pronuncia la formula e salvati la vita. Salvala a tutti: oggi, in un modo o nell'altro, otterrò ciò che voglio. Tu sarai mio!»  
«Scordatelo!»  
«Morirai assieme agli altri, allora. Ci vediamo oltre la Soglia.»  
Ricacciando in gola l'amaro groppone di bile, che gli era risalito dallo stomaco, Caleb domandò: «In che modo sei riuscito a leggere il Verbum? Non dovresti esserne capace... nemmeno attraverso i miei ricordi.»  
«Beh, in ogni coppia ci sono dei segreti, giusto? No, non te lo dico: voce del verbo dire che in questo caso ha lo stesso significato di _rivelare_. Eh, no. Starò con la bocca serrata, sigillata, piombata...»  
WOAM!  
Pix si ritrovò disteso supino, a pochi metri dalla doppia porta.  
«Ehi, non ho detto anche sdentata!»  
Caleb, gli indici premuti sulle tempie, stava respirando a fatica. Sentendosi troppo male per replicare in maniera intelligente, si voltò e vomitò i resti della cena consumata la sera prima. Non avrebbe dovuto sferzarlo nuovamente con la sua energia psichica, nemmeno incanalandola tramite la bacchetta.  
«Sai, la tua tenacia mi eccita da impazzire. Promettimi che non cambierai una volta morto!»  
Appoggiando la nuca al muro, Caleb si concentrò sulla figura del poltergeist che sorridendo estatico si stava fiaccamente avvicinando a lui; tra le mani stringeva una spranga di ferro, forse il resto della struttura di una branda.  
«Sia come vuoi, ma non ti lascerò l'ultima parola bastardo di uno spettro!»  
Pix gli si avventò addosso, rallentato però dagli effetti del secondo attacco subito.  
Mantenendo il contatto visivo con l'odiato nemico, Caleb si puntò la bacchetta sul petto e urlò: «Relascio Spiritum!»  
Un'intensa luce azzurra eruppe dalla bacchetta, avvolgendo il corpo del ragazzo in un bozzolo fiammeggiante.  
   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho letto tempo fa su Pottermore che i tentativi di bandire Pix sono stati molti nel corso dei secoli e che la preside Mole è stata colei che ha fatto cessare questa attività a patto che il poltergeist non facesse del male agli abitanti di Hogwarts.
> 
> Se vi va lasciate un commento! Ogni critica costruttiva è ben accetta :)


	4. Chapter 4

«AIUTO! PIX È IMPAZZITO E HA PRESO IN OSTAGGIO UNO STUDENTE!»  
   
L'incanto Sonorus di Madama Chips inondò tutto il castello e riverberò fino ai dormitori più lontani, svegliando di soprassalto i pochi ritardatari che non erano ancora scesi a fare colazione.  
Non si era ancora esaurito l'eco del primo richiamo che un nuovo appello rimbombò nell'aria:  
   
«SI È APPENA CHIUSO IN INFERMERIA... ACCORRETE VI PREGO!»  
   
Perfino nella Sala Grande scese il silenzio e diversi studenti si voltarono verso l'ingresso, magari aspettandosi di vedere entrare la capo infermiera di corsa. Quando non successe, in molti lasciarono i tavoli per affacciarsi alla porta ma la curiosità iniziale lasciò il posto alla confusione man mano che il secondo grido si affievoliva.  
La professoressa Caporal e Vitious erano i soli docenti lì e per niente a cuor leggero, si videro costretti a lasciare la responsabilità della scolaresca agli studenti più anziani. Inoltre incaricarono Dobby e altri sei elfi di verificare che ogni sala comune, aula o zona di ritrovo fossero completamente libere e di riunire nella Sala Grande tutti gli alunni che avrebbero trovato.  
Nel vedere uscire dalla stanza gli unici adulti presenti, Hermione Granger ebbe l'impressione che la sua spilla da prefetto pesasse più di cinquanta chili. In verità, non si era illusa che durante la sua nomina sarebbe filato tutto liscio, ma in linea generale sperava che almeno nell'anno dei G.U.F.O potesse dedicarsi esclusivamente allo studio invece di farsi venire l'ulcera da stress post traumatico.  
Dopo un professore posseduto, un basilisco letale, un presunto mago oscuro evaso da Azkaban e il ritorno di Tu-Sai-Chi, anche quell'anno era iniziato da schifo... e non era nemmeno arrivato novembre.  
Lasciando perdere il processo di Harry che, sia ringraziata Morgana, era stato prosciolto, l'attacco dei dissennatori a Little Winging l'aveva inquietata parecchio perché _sentiva_ che non si era trattato di una coincidenza. Il Ministero oltretutto, aveva mandato a Hogwarts un'insegnante di facciata per tenere d'occhio Harry e in particolar modo Silente.  
Però il colmo lo avevano raggiunto quella mattina: era stato bello poter tirare un sospiro di sollievo alla notizia che la Umbridge era stata ricoverata al San Mungo per degli accertamenti. La cosa positiva era che non sarebbe tornata dopo la degenza, quindi sarebbero tornati a studiare Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure senza che il Ministero gli mettesse i bastoni tra le ruote. Già, finalmente si erano liberati di quella spina nel fianco ma... ma poi Madama Chips aveva dato l'allarme.  
Se non considerava Divinazione una materia inutile avrebbe letto le foglie del suo tè per cercare i presagi dell'ennesimo colpo di sfiga, già che c'era.  
Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di finirlo il suo tè che Harry, i gemelli Weasley e Ron le sfilarono accanto, diretti nell'atrio.  
«Ron... ragazzi, che vi prende?»  
Ron scansò un bambino del primo anno e andò a sbattere contro un altro. «Levatevi di mezzo nanerottoli, un po' di rispetto insomma...»  
« _Ronald_!»  
«Stiamo andando a vedere che succede, ti pare? Miseriaccia, non fare la solita...»  
Hermione non riuscì a contare fino a dieci prima di ricordargli:«Sei un _prefetto,_ Ronald. So che per te è dura, ma ci si aspetterebbe che tu dia il buon esempio!»  
Ginny afferrò i mantelli di Fred e Ron e fece l'occhiolino a Hermione. «Che dici? Li leghiamo come due salami?»  
Rimpiangendo di non essere stata smistata a Corvonero, Hermione scoccò a Ron un'occhiata esasperata e seguì i due fuggiaschi.  
«Mannaggia, Ginny, non mi scocciare... e tieni giù le mani oppure...»  
«Oppure cosa farai _prefetto_? Mi toglierai dei punti? Ti ricordo che siamo nella stessa Casa!» ribatté Ginny tirando un calcio negli stinchi a Fred che aveva cercato di acciuffare Hermione per un braccio.  
Evitandolo per un pelo, la ragazza si avvicinò alla porta e agitò la bacchetta. «Glisseo!»  
Le scale che portavano al primo piano si trasfigurarono in uno scivolo ed Harry e George ruzzolarono a terra come due sacchi di bubotuberi.  
«Siete impazziti? Con la Umbridge che è stata spedita al Mungo e ora questo, pensate che ci penserebbero due volte prima farvi vedere i sorci verdi?»  
«Ma piantala, Granger...» biascicò George.  
Harry si rialzò e si scosse i pantaloni. «Non volevamo fare niente di male!»  
La ragazza inarcò un sopracciglio e poi sibilò: «Non puoi _sempre_ fare come vuoi, Harry. Non rendere le cose più facili a chi ti crede fuori di testa... cerca di essere meno impulsivo.»  
«E tu sai sempre come comportarti, vero?»  
Hermione si frenò dall'urlargli che era un idiota.  
Considerando che il suo migliore amico non era più lo stesso da quando era riapparso nel labirinto stringendo a sé il cadavere di Cedric Diggory, aggredirlo verbalmente non era la soluzione migliore. E come poteva desiderare che Harry se ne stesse buono dopo aver vissuto quell'incubo se lei dopo mezzora di agitazione non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa fare se non piantonare l'entrata della Sala Grande?  
«No, non lo so,» convenne Hermione.  
Harry rimase interdetto poi guardò in cima alle scale.  
«Quella non è la tua battaglia, Harry.»  
Il ragazzo si avvicinò alla ringhiera e dopo essersi concentrato un attimo chiese: «Li sentite anche voi?»  
George fu il primo a parlare: «Di che parli?»  
Harry fece un respiro profondo e strinse la bacchetta. «Schianti di incantesimi. Qualcuno lassù sta lottando...»  
 _Ti prego... fa che non ci sia un altro funerale_ , pensò Hermione, preoccupata per chiunque fosse chiuso in infermeria con Pix.

 

  


*

  
  


Caleb giaceva mollemente, sperduto in mezzo a un oceano blu increspato da sottili venature violacee. Era una tonalità così innaturale, che indusse il ragazzo a voler capire di cosa si trattasse per davvero; era chiaro che non stava galleggiando in un mare vero e proprio, ma fu questa inquietante consapevolezza a instillare in lui il bisogno di capire dove fosse finito.  
Con molta fatica, mosse pigramente le dita di entrambe le mani e carezzò la densa miscela che lo ricopriva quasi completamente.  
 _Che acqua strana_ _,_ pensò, __così corposa e fitta, più solida che liquida...__ _  
_Incuriosito, strinse le mani a pugno e represse un verso schifato quando sentì che parte di quella strana linfa gli era rimasta appiccicata tra le falangi; era simile al dentifricio, però più densa. Scoprì subito dopo, con enorme disappunto, che il suo corpo era tenuto saldo e immobile da quella sostanza collosa, che gli rendeva difficoltoso quasi ogni movimento.  
Non gli era ben chiaro se quella fosse una rivelazione positiva o negativa. Dopotutto non stava annegando e questo era un bene, però l'impossibilità di muoversi a suo piacimento lo disturbava.  
Deciso a togliersi da quella situazione spinosa Caleb inspirò, pentendosene all'istante. Stupidamente, non aveva pensato che nell'Etere non gli serviva respirare: fino a pochi istanti prima non ne aveva sentito il bisogno e solo in quel frangente si era reso conto di non poterlo più fare; compiendo quel banale gesto abitudinario, non aveva avvertito la rassicurante pressione dell'aria che gli riempiva i polmoni nel sollevargli il petto e quel dettaglio lo spaventò moltissimo.  
Colto infine dal panico, si divincolò. Ci provò almeno. Tuttavia più si dimenava, opponendo resistenza, più sentiva di sprofondare entro il liquido bloccante. Era imprigionato, destinato a perire in quel modo ridicolo, inerme e indifeso come la più debole delle prede. Sì, aveva la certezza che se quel mostruoso mare astrale lo avesse inghiottito del tutto, sarebbe morto prima di riuscire a chiedere aiuto a sua nonna...  
«Pazzo di un imbecille...» ringhiò Pix.  
Caleb spalancò gli occhi quando sentì le labbra del poltergeist premute sulle sue. Preso alla sprovvista, tossì disgustato. «Tirami... fuori... da... questo... schifo,» gemette, alternando ogni parola con un profondo respiro.  
L'incantesimo non era riuscito e quel dannato fluido di ectoplasma per poco non lo soffocava, dopo che vi era stato spinto contro dall'urto di ritorno. La melma era talmente densa che Caleb, stretto nella sua morsa, aveva praticamente smesso di respirare attribuendo quell'incapacità all'Etere. Non si era mai sentito più stupido di così. Sapeva che quella _cosa_ non avrebbe permesso al suo corpo astrale di uscire dalla stanza, ma era l'unica cosa che gli era venuto in mente: sperare nel soccorso di sua nonna.  
«Sei una causa persa, tigrotto,» cantilenò il poltergeist nel prenderlo in braccio. «E con questa fanno due. Quante volte dovrò salvare quel delizioso culetto a mandolino oggi?»  
«Mettimi... giù...»  
Pix rise. «Recita la formula e lo farò.»  
Caleb abbandonò la testa contro il braccio di Pix e continuò a respirare piano. Socchiuse gli occhi e sbirciò lo spirito da sotto in su, quando si fermò davanti alle porte dell'infermeria. L'ectoplasma si gonfiava e si restringeva simile a una creatura viva.  
L'espressione tronfia e col sorriso sghembo che gli accentuava le fossette sulle guance pallide, Pix disse:«Non usciremo da qui finché tu non reciterai quella filastrocca.»  
«Sono... troppo...»  
«Sexy? Eh, lo so bene. Non volevo prenderti a sprangate sul serio... cioè, riesci a immaginarti senza quel faccino così carino?»  
«...»  
«Ehi, ci sei ancora?» fece il poltergeist scrollandolo energicamente.  
«...»  
  
  
Pix sbuffò deluso e con Caleb ancora stretto tra le braccia, si sedette a terra senza mollare la presa. Sistemò il mago in modo che il suo capo gli si appoggiasse sul petto, e godette di quel semplice contatto rubato. Così naturale. Così intimo.  
Scostò con un gesto delicato la frangia del ragazzo e si morse le labbra con aria mortificata alla vista del taglio che gli segnava la fronte.  
 _Questo non era nei piani..._ _  
_Sfiorò la ferita con un dito e, ripercorrendone l'intera lunghezza, la coprì con un sottile strato di ectoplasma. Se gli fosse rimasta la cicatrice, sapeva che il giovane non lo avrebbe perdonato facilmente. E per quanto riguardava il resto, Pix non aveva voglia di pensarci. Non ancora.  
Quando era tornato da Caleb, la notte prima, aveva tutta l'intenzione di sfruttare al massimo l'opportunità che gli si era presentata e lo aveva fatto. Facilitato dall'effetto che Maurice aveva avuto su di lui, aveva invaso la mente di Caleb con un unico scopo: scoprire come conquistare quel medium testardo che si ostinava a... ripudiarlo?!  
Pix si era aspettato di trovare emozioni quali il disprezzo, l'odio, il disgusto, ma oltre a quelle, certo, c'era un turbamento interiore che non si era aspettato. Sepolto sotto tutto quel risentimento, Pix poté riesumare un sentimento più antico e innocente. La simpatia che Caleb aveva provato per lui quando si erano conosciuti. Certo, non si trattava di una cotta o di un'infatuazione, però era un inizio.  
La sorpresa per quell'inaspettato colpo di scena, lo spinse a scavare più a fondo. Non si concentrò subito sulle solide fondamenta che sostenevano le barriere che il ragazzo aveva eretto per tenere nascosto, pure a se stesso, quel tenero trasporto. Si era invece aggrappato con tutte le forze a quell'emozione acerba, come avrebbe fatto un naufrago con una cintura di salvataggio.  
Fu in quel momento che affiorarono le prime visioni e Pix si era abbandonato a quel mulinello psichico, lasciando che la sua mente seguisse la corrente; stimolata da quel caleidoscopio di luci, ombre e immagini più o meno definite che gli si impressero nella coscienza in rapida sequenza, pari a un fotomontaggio.  
Cullando distrattamente Caleb con carezze a dir poco moleste - tanto era incosciente - Pix si rituffò in quell'impetuoso mare in burrasca. Non gli servì intrufolarsi nuovamente nella psiche del ragazzo. I ricordi che aveva spiato, ormai, erano anche suoi.  
  
 _«Mio caro Frate, non abbiamo forse dato a Pix tutte le possibilità che meritava? Non fa che gettare discredito sul nostro nome, e poi lo sai, non è nemmeno un vero e proprio fantasma... ehi, dico, che cosa ci fate qui?» chiese Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa a uno spaventato gruppetto di matricole del primo anno...*_ _  
_  
Pix giurò a se stesso che si sarebbe vendicato per quell'affronto. Lui non sarebbe mai stato come tutti gli altri inquilini morti del castello, ma quel pomposo figlio di buona strega era un fallimento sotto ogni punto di vista. Decapitazione compresa.  
  
 _I ragazzini fissarono i due fantasmi con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, le bocche spalancate. Non erano tutti sul punto di scappare a gambe levate, però. A riprova di ciò, Caleb si stava guardando attorno con malcelato sbalordimento. Non capiva infatti il motivo di quel brusio allarmato: quei due spiriti non erano lontanamente terrificanti; sopratutto il monaco tracagnotto.  
Palesemente annoiato, infilò pigramente le mani dentro le tasche della toga e quando arrivarono altri fantasmi - compreso il lugubre Barone Sanguinario - registrò appena la loro presenza.  
A quel punto, la professoressa Mc Granitt entrò nel suo campo visivo e impartì al piccolo gruppo delle raccomandazioni. La donna aveva le sottili sopracciglia aggrottate V e lo sguardo severo puntato su ognuno di loro. _Ecco _ _, si ritrovò a pensare Caleb,__ lei sì che fa paura. _  
_ _Le grandi porte si aprirono e i ragazzini, disposti in una fila ordinata, marciarono davanti agli allievi più grandi, diretti in fondo alla sala...  
_  
Il poltergeist non si soffermò più del dovuto sulla tiritera del Cappello Parlante. Quella era la fase dello Smistamento che amava di meno: erano secoli che voleva esibirsi per la cerimonia di inizio anno come __bast-bardo__ _,_ ma i pezzi grossi non glielo avevano mai permesso.  
  
 _Caleb sedeva sullo sgabello e si tormentava le dita delle mani con fare nervoso. Il Cappello gli andava così largo, che di lui si intravedevano appena le labbra tremanti. Senza essere udito da nessuno, oltre che dal Cappello, Caleb bisbigliò qualcosa; sei parole che spinsero il vecchio pezzo di stoffa a prendere la sua decisione ponendo fine alla sua analisi._ _  
_ _Il giovane mago era visibilmente teso e saltò giù dallo scranno come un gatto spaventato quando, con voce tonante, il Cappello eruppe:  
_ _  
_ _TASSOROSSO!_

_  
Caleb, incitato da una bonaria spinta della Mc Granitt, raggiunse con un sorriso la vivace tavolata di destra che, a suon di schiamazzi e fischi, gli diede il meritato benvenuto all'interno della sua nuova Casa..._

_  
_Pix serrò le labbra: se avesse avuto un cuore pulsante, il suo battito sarebbe accelerato fino a farlo scoppiare.

  
_I peli delle braccia di Caleb si rizzarono all'improvviso, simili a soldati sull'attenti. Le lunghe maniche della toga li nascondevano, ma non potevano fare molto per l'espressione del suo viso: vigile ed eccessivamente furtiva, chiaramente fuori luogo in quel clima di festa.  
_ Un nuovo spirito? _ _, si domandò, osservando cauto il Frate Grasso.__ No, non è lui _, si ricredette nel volgere subito dopo lo sguardo verso gli altri fantasmi presenti nella sala. Li scrutò attentamente uno a uno senza capire chi tra loro lo metteva a disagio.  
Stava per lasciare perdere quando quella sensazione formicolante, diventò in un baleno una vera e propria percezione: RABBIA. C'era molto rancore occultato dal cristallino suono delle risate e dal vociare che si levava dalle frizzanti conversazioni allegre. Nessuno sembrava accorgersi di quella nota stonata in un'orchestra altrimenti perfetta: nemmeno i professori. Uno di loro poi, era più inquietante della Mc Granitt; secondo lui, quello col turbante viola aveva un che di sinistro...  
_Eccoti, sei tu! _,_ _ _esultò infine Caleb tra sé e sé, gli occhi puntati sull'ingresso della sala.__ _.._

_  
_«Mi hai salutato con la mano...» mormorò Pix, interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri. «Fin dal primo giorno eravamo legati... DESTINATI!»  
Sentì nuovamente montare la collera. La dolorosa verità era che non fu Caleb a dare il via alla corrente inversa che aveva infine mutato i suoi sentimenti per lui. Pix non poteva negare l'evidenza di ciò che aveva visto, le immagini parlavano chiaro: la colpa era sua.  
Durante la sua permanenza all'interno della psiche del ragazzo, il poltergeist aveva visualizzato innumerevoli frammenti - le memorie di un'intera vita - che ancora gli sfilavano davanti agli occhi come lucciole estive, se solo li socchiudeva. E sapeva che quel deliberato stupro psichico non avrebbe fatto altro che allontanarlo da Caleb ancora di più, oltre che avergli vomitato addosso ogni suo torto nei confronti del medium. Le ripetute prese in giro, gli agguati, le minacce sparate a vuoto e i molteplici tentativi di renderlo ridicolo davanti a tutti, avevano gettato le basi per un sentimento che non era opposto all'originale, ma altrettanto potente e genuino: l'odio. In quel modo aveva, senza alcun criterio, respinto una delle poche persone che aveva tentato di essergli amica in più di mille anni.  
 _Com'è che dite voi umani..._ _,_ meditò Pix, nel riflettere su un concetto che sentiva salmodiare spesso nel castello. Le parole potevano cambiare a seconda delle versioni, ma il succo del discorso a grandi linee rimaneva lo stesso: _più mi comporto di merda con te, più ci tengo_. Il poltergeist non poteva essere più d'accordo.  
«Ho fatto una cazzata,» ammise Pix carezzando i capelli di Caleb. «Però volevo tornare a essere legato a te, capisci? Quella formula avrebbe rimesso tutto al suo posto. Io volevo solo questo...»  
Alzò lo sguardo e provò una punta di amarezza per quello che aveva fatto vivere a Caleb nell'ultima ora. Non riusciva a capacitarsi di poter nutrire un certo sconcerto nell'osservare il frutto della sua furia distruttiva, e non era stata l'infermeria ad avere la peggio. Il caos era sempre stato il suo elemento, ma in quel momento avrebbe voluto sprofondare all'interno del Nulla e portare con sé tutto il male che aveva fatto.  
Forse i ricordi di Caleb, così umani e terreni nella loro semplicità, gli avevano lasciato un segno più profondo di quanto fosse disposto ad ammettere. Era stato l'ultimo che aveva visto però, a indurlo a compiere quel gesto estremo. Andando contro la sua natura Pix, inizialmente, si era imposto di effettuare dei piccoli e pazienti passi per riottenere, in primis, l'amicizia di Caleb. Tuttavia, ciò di cui entrò in seguito a conoscenza gli aveva fatto perdere ogni buon proposito con la stessa rapidità di un boccino inafferrabile.  
Il ricordo incriminato, non sembrava molto promettente in principio: era ambientato in una soffitta buia e Caleb era un bambino piccolo. Troppo piccolo per i suoi gusti. Come se ciò non bastasse, la strega che era con lui gli stava mostrando un vecchio libro polveroso, il Verbum, e non la finiva più di parlare. Fu proprio quella memoria, apparentemente insignificante, a fornirgli la perfetta soluzione ad ogni suo problema: la formula del Vincolo Spirituale.  
Da quello che aveva potuto leggere su quelle pagine ingiallite - attraverso gli occhi di Caleb - si trattava di un incantesimo che un Nexus poteva pronunciare per legare a sé una creatura legata all'oltretomba e trasformarla nel suo Numen, ossia un guardiano o custode...  
 _O schiavo sessuale...magari..._ _  
_Inutile dire che non era un sortilegio molto popolare nella comunità medianica: basti pensare all'idea di vincolarsi a un essere come un dissennatore o a un infero. Secondo il Verbum, solo due medium vi avevano fatto ricorso con successo: Theobald Ciar, che si era legato a niente popò di meno che a un demone - di natura non meglio specificata - e una certa Cassandra Gordon, che vincolò a sé un lethifold rendendolo il suo sgherro più letale e fedele.  
Diversi medium erano stati tentati dal potere che prometteva loro quell'unione mistica, ma i più coscienziosi si erano astenuti dal farlo per il semplice motivo che quella particolare magia prevedeva un prezzo troppo alto: l'incantesimo avrebbe fatto morire il Nexus che vi si appellava se non era potente a sufficienza.  
 _Ma questo non è il tuo caso, dico bene tigrotto? La tua aura parla da sé..._ _  
_Pix strinse Caleb in un abbraccio predatore. Anche nel fargli recitare la formula avrebbe potuto nuocergli in maniera irreparabile: interiormente si ostinava a ripetersi che Caleb sarebbe sopravvissuto, ma se non fosse stato così? Se non fosse stato abbastanza forte per sopravvivere al Vincolo? Anche se aveva recitato bene la sua parte, e Caleb ne era ormai persuaso, Pix non aveva _mai_ desiderato la morte del ragazzo. Però, animato dal suo progetto puramente egoista, aveva vigliaccamente preso la pluffa al balzo e aveva fatto in modo che Caleb si convincesse che la formula fosse la sua unica via di scampo. Ci rifletté sopra e convenne che non aveva avuto alternative: aveva pure provato ad andarci coi piedi di piombo seppur per qualche misero minuto, ma la pergamena non era servita al suo scopo originario e Caleb non ne era rimasto colpito come aveva sperato. Si trattava pur sempre di un azzardo, comunque si era aspettato di più.  
«E poi hai ottusamente fatto il mio gioco... dovevi proprio rimarcare la faccenda dell'onore, eh? Mi hai costretto tu a passare alle maniere forti, cretino di un mediuWEEEAAAHHHHH!»  
Uno scoppio più forte di tutti gli altri fece vibrare le alte mura di pietra. Il boato era stato così assordante che Caleb riaprì gli occhi di scatto e osservò Pix con reiterato terrore. La barriera di ectoplasma tremò e iniziò a staccarsi dalle superfici su cui aveva fatto presa, riversandosi sul pavimento in grosse gocce viscide.  
«Che cavolo...» fece in tempo a sibilare Pix con un velo d'incertezza nella voce, prima che Caleb gli agguantasse il polso destro.  
«Non ti permetterò di uccidere nessuno, bastardo!»  
«Oh, beh sei torna...» Entrambi vennero sommersi da una cascata di ectoplasma che franò su di loro. «Togliti di mezzo, Caleb! La porta...»  
Fradicio da capo a piedi Pix strattonò il cocciuto ragazzo davanti all'entrata senza troppe cerimonie, il palmo sinistro in avanti, pronto a ricoprirla nuovamente.  
«Farò in modo che ne valga la pena, stronzo: __NEXUS ET NUMEN VINCULUM INTER NOS CREAT!__ »  
L'urlo disperato venne assorbito da un altro schianto, che fece saltare un paio di cardini dalla porta, tenuta in piedi solo dai residui collosi dell'ectoplasma. Il poltergeist percepì subito dopo una cosa di cui aveva solo sentito parlare: _dolore_. Era esaltante e spaventoso allo stesso tempo. Non sapeva se ridere o contorcersi come un'anguilla sofferente.  
«Togli la mano. Mi stai facendo un... male cane...»  
«NON MUOVERTI. È UN ORDINE, NUMEN!»  
Le suole degli stivali di Pix si inchiodarono a terra.  
«Bel trucco, anche se mi aspettavo di meglio... non erano previsti i fuochi d'artificio per questo numero? Sono deluso. Ma alla fine ce l'hai fatta sul serio. Grande!»  
Caleb si limitò a fissarlo, gli occhi completamente bianchi. Opalescenti. Alieni.  
«AHHHHHH... va bene. Ho capito. Sei incazzato nero!»  
«Ora fai sparire questa maledetta brodaglia e fammi uscire da qui! E non torcere un capello a nessuno, sono stato chiaro?» decretò Caleb, per nulla intenerito.  
«Ok, capo, ma prima allontanati!»  
Caleb fece una smorfia. «Ti ordino di...»  
«Già, ti sei proprio calato nella parte, tigrotto. I miei complimenti. Però adesso vai laggiù: la porta sta cedendo... qualcuno dall'altra parte la sta sfondando con chissà quale incantesimo. Dai, muoviti prima di seppellirtici sotto come l'idiota che sei!»  
Gli occhi tornati normali, Caleb si umettò le labbra e squadrò la porta scricchiolante. «Aspetta: mi stai dicendo che non sei stato tu a togliere lo scudo?» La voce del medium salì di tono fino a raggiungere una nota più acuta di quanto le sue corde vocali fossero in grado di tollerare. «Volevi uscire... fare una strage... avevi detto...» tossì, tenendosi la gola con la mano libera.  
«No, cioè sì: l'ho detto... oh, diamine, sei ottuso come un troll: adesso volevo solo che ti levassi di torno per sigillare la soglia. Muori forse dalla voglia di diventare una polpetta sanguinolenta? La porta sta cedendo!»  
«COSA?!» urlò Caleb, la gola in fiamme.  
«Sì, dannato, siamo a quota tre. Niente male per un solo... ATTENTO!»  
Pix agguantò Caleb e lo strinse a sé, proteggendolo dalle schegge di legno e dai detriti che piovvero su di loro come proiettili. Stava giusto pensando che era una fortuna che non fosse un inutile fantasma qualunque, quando udì una voce sconosciuta rivolgersi a lui. Fredda. Intimidatoria. Letale.  
«Allontana quelle mefitiche zampe da mio nipote, o ti farò assaggiare l'amaro sapore della Vera Morte!» tuonò Gabriella Home, la bacchetta stretta in pugno.  
«Quattro. Sì, ne è valsa la pena,» sussurrò Pix rivolto a Caleb.

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * La frase è tratta dal primo libro!!
> 
> Ho fatto di Caleb un Tassorosso perché mi è venuta in mente la filastrocca che il Cappello Parlante aveva cantato in un'occasione: ... e poi Tassorosso i restanti accettava,  
> si, Tosca la buona a sé li chiamava.
> 
> Essendo la medianità un dono poco comune nella mia storia, ho pensato avesse senso che Caleb venisse smistato in quella Casa. Poi nei libri i tassi sono stati un po' dipinti come i sempliciotti e volevo dare una mia interpretazione. A dirla tutta, secondo me, sono i divergenti di Hogwarts xD
> 
> In questo capitolo ho inserito anche Harry & company. Sì saranno molto presenti, non temete!
> 
> Lasciate un commento se vi fa piacere.


	5. Chapter 5

  
   
   
Gabriella trovava che le giornate trascorressero molto più lentamente, ora che Caleb era tornato a scuola. Ben presto, la vita aveva ripreso il suo solito ritmo monotono e, oltre alla gestione della pescheria di famiglia, non le rimaneva molto altro da fare. Non in un paesino come Clovelly.  
Ogni anno era sempre la stessa storia. La partenza di Caleb le lasciava una sorta di vuoto nel petto e lei era quasi sicura che se Joseph avesse accostato l'orecchio sopra il suo cuore, avrebbe potuto sentire il rumore del mare.  
_Meno male che c'è lui_ , dichiarava di sovente nei suoi pensieri, tuttavia quella voragine emotiva - seconda solo all'effetto di un dissennatore particolarmente sadico - era una lacuna alla quale l'uomo, per quanto le fosse devoto e di sostegno, non sarebbe riuscito a sanare prima del ritorno a casa del nipote. E questo Gabriella non lo aveva mai preteso: per quanto straordinario fosse suo marito, lui non poteva risolvere tutto.  
Sopratutto se c'erano di mezzo delle questioni paranormali e un poltergeist impazzito.  
Era il diciassette settembre e i due coniugi si stavano prendendo una meritata pausa dagli impegni quotidiani. Niente barca, niente mare, niente lavoro e scadenze da rispettare alla lettera; solo loro due e un soggiorno illuminato da qualche fiammella incantata e la lattiginosa luce dello schermo televisivo. Accoccolati sotto una calda coperta patchwork se ne stavano lì, come due fidanzatini novelli: lui con il braccio proteso verso la moglie, trattenendola affettuosamente a sé, e lei che gli teneva il capo appoggiato sulla spalla.  
In verità, mentre Joseph stava guardando la televisione, Gabriella tentava invano di godersi quell'oziosa mattinata ma, ogni volta che stava per riaddormentarsi, le tende, leggermente mosse dalla brezza marina, le facevano riaprire gli occhi di scatto. O per essere più precisi, non era il flebile sfregare del tessuto che la disturbava. Il vento stava cercando di comunicarle qualcosa, lo avvertiva chiaramente, ciononostante non arrivava ad afferrare il senso di quella comunicazione mattiniera.  
Come quasi sempre, Gabriella udiva molte voci tutte assieme. Un coro disordinato e sgraziato al quale si era dovuta abituare fin da bambina: suo padre Alvise, il bisnonno di Caleb, nell'aggiornare il Verbum di suo pugno, aveva scritto che quella manifestazione del dono in sua figlia era tra le meraviglie più affascinanti e insolite di cui era stato testimone in tutta la sua vita. Poter comunicare con ogni genere di entità spirituale, era secondo il parere di Alvise un'abilità notevole quanto preziosa; quel _vento_ di cui parlava sempre Gabriella era un particolare collegamento con l'Etere che l'uomo, non molto segretamente, le aveva invidiato per moltissimo tempo*...  
Due parole iniziarono a emergere da quel chiacchiericcio costante, dando alla strega una buona scusa per richiudere i suoi ricordi d'infanzia entro un vecchio e consunto cassetto immaginario. Si trattava di un semplice sibilo che si notava a stento nel cicaleccio di sottofondo.  
   
_Punizione... Legame... Punizione... Legame... Punizione... Legame..._  
   
C'erano parecchie cose che avevano il potere di mandare Gabriella fuori di testa. La sua personale lista nera era effettivamente piuttosto lunga, però l'odiosa eventualità di ricevere dei messaggi incompleti occupava uno dei primi posti in quella classifica immaginaria. E lo era per un buon motivo: non comprendere in pieno gli avvertimenti che l'Etere le inviava, poteva portare a delle conseguenze spiacevoli, se non disastrose. Nei casi peggiori, ovviamente.  
Con uno sbadiglio lamentoso, Gabriella si alzò dal divano e scostò le tende, nell'intento di fare entrare quel refolo ambasciatore.  
«Potresti chiudere la finestra, cara? Fa piuttosto freddo oggi.»  
La donna rimase immobile, con la mano stretta intorno alla candida stoffa. Voltava le spalle al marito che, seppur non vedendola in volto, intuì in fretta che c'era qualcosa che non andava. Dopo molti anni passati con lei, Joseph era abituato a episodi di quel genere. Tenendo per sé un'imprecazione - Ben Hur era uno dei suoi film preferiti - spense il televisore e le fu subito appresso.  
«Tesoro, ti senti bene?» chiese, dopo aver chiuso la finestra.  
Quando non ottenne alcuna risposta, con un gesto gentile, la fece voltare in modo da poterla guardare in faccia, e trattenendole delicatamente il mento tra il pollice e l'indice, si protese per darle un casto bacio a fior di labbra.  
«Torna da me, Lella...»  
Gabriella lasciò andare la tenda e scosse la testa.  
«Che sta succedendo? Non hai un bella cera...»  
«Non lo so. L'Etere è in subbuglio ma non so perché...»  
«Cosa hai sentito?» chiese Joseph, in tono apprensivo.  
«Punizione e legame. Solo queste due parole, ripetute di continuo.»  
«E non...»  
Gabriella non lo lasciò finire, zittendolo con un brusco gesto della mano. Non era più intontita dal sonno; le era bastato sentire un solo nome in mezzo a quel brusio trascendentale per destarla del tutto. Ma non fu solo il nome in sé a renderla vigile. A quanto pareva, le voci nell'Etere erano piuttosto inclini a spettegolare in quella fredda mattina e il succoso argomento del giorno era nientepopodimeno che suo nipote Caleb.  
«Riguarda Caleb...» sussurrò Gabriella portandosi una ciocca ribelle dietro l'orecchio e allungando il collo, come se quel gesto potesse proiettarla laddove proveniva l'eco di un acceso dibattito che stava prendendo forma.  
Facendo del suo meglio per filtrare qualunque voce estranea, o che non sembrasse essere a conoscenza o coinvolta in ciò che le interessava, si concentrò principalmente su alcune di esse. Gabriella ne distinse cinque.  
La conversazione era molto concitata, e una delle voci - appartenente a Giona - stava invano cercando di congedarsi dagli altri invisibili interlocutori. Questi, senza dare retta alle priorità dell'altro fantasma, volevano sapere per filo e per segno tutto ciò che concerneva il giovane medium.  
_Come diavolo fanno a sapere questi qui, che Giona è un suo Familiare*?_  
Concentrandosi ulteriormente, Gabriella si estraniò da ciò che la circondava e si focalizzò sulla voce del fantasma. Con gli occhi della mente, vide l'interno di una vecchia baracca e cinque figure evanescenti che stavano discutendo. Non tutti erano fantasmi però: due di loro, erano delle emanazioni astrali appartenenti a dei medium che la donna non aveva mai visto. Gli altri due invece dovevano essere dei Custodi*, oppure dei Familiari come Giona. Così almeno sembrava in apparenza.  
Oltre all'insistenza dei quattro sconosciuti, ciò che allarmò Gabriella fu che non riuscì a fare una lettura approfondita delle loro auree; erano occultate e lasciavano intendere ben poco su coloro che le emanavano. Era stata una fortuna che avesse riconosciuto due di loro come dei "viventi", ma le contraffazioni auriche non erano da prendere sottogamba: con ogni probabilità quei quattro potevano nascondere una natura ben diversa rispetto a ciò che stavano interpretando.  
_Più passano gli anni, più divento paranoica..._  
Combattendo contro l'irritante ammirazione che provava per quel trucchetto ingegnoso e il crescente desiderio di torturare con ogni mezzo a sua disposizione quei _bastardi ficcanaso_ , Gabriella si portò la bacchetta alla gola e scagliò un incantesimo nell'Etere con un ruggito irato: « _LARES REVOCATIO!_ »*  
Avvertendo immediatamente la rassicurante presenza di Giona al suo fianco, Gabriella si godette per un istante l'espressione sbigottita di quei loschi sconosciuti prima di chiudere il contatto che aveva instaurato con l'Etere.  
Perfino Joseph, pur non essendo dotato di poteri magici, percepì chiaramente il vertiginoso abbassamento della temperatura nella stanza. Tenendo d'occhio la moglie, indietreggiò senza far rumore e raccolse la trapunta dal divano. Una volta tornato accanto a Gabriella, la strinse a sé e ci avvolse entrambi.  
«Grazie, Gabriella... loro... loro non mi lasciavano...»  
«Lascia perdere, Giona,» disse la strega ricambiando la stretta. «Di quello ne discuteremo a tempo debito. Ora, non tergiversare e vai dritto al punto. Dimmi, che c'entra Caleb in tutto questo? Lui sta bene?»  
L'aria tremolò, quasi fosse fatta di acqua trasparente. Joseph si stropicciò gli occhi e dopo aver scambiato uno sguardo d'intesa con la moglie, attese che lei parlasse di nuovo.  
Per lui, quella era una conversazione a senso unico. Non potendo udire la voce di Giona come qualsiasi babbano, ai suoi occhi era come se Gabriella stesse parlando da sola. Uno spettacolo a dir poco bizzarro, ma sapeva per testimonianza diretta che c'erano delle cose ancora più curiose e stravaganti che la donna faceva con la stessa semplicità di bere una tazza di Earl Grey.  
«Che cosa ha fatto? MALEDETTO POLTERGEIST!»  
Joseph trattenne cautamente la donna che, come aveva temuto, stava dando in escandescenza. Qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta a loro nipote, non doveva essere niente di buono e per quanto volesse essere messo al corrente della situazione, lasciò che Gabriella sfogasse la sua rabbia urlando contro il muro.  
Grato che l'intera casa fosse insonorizzata magicamente - avrebbero avuto di che spiegare ai loro vicini in caso contrario - mandò una silenziosa preghiera a chi, almeno per lui, aveva fatto sorgere il sole anche in quel giorno funesto.  
_Ti supplico Signore, fa' che Caleb stia bene. Ti prego, fa' che si tratti solamente di una bravata!_  
«Caro, devo andare subito a Hogwarts!»  
Il cuore di Joseph perse un battito. Fece del suo meglio per non dare a vedere quanto fosse ansioso, ma non ci riuscì.  
«Va bene. Io però vengo con te!»  
«Mi dispiace ma non è possibile... nessun babbano può entrarci. Tornerò presto, non temere.»  
«E Caleb?»  
«Aspetta solo che sia a portata di mano e gli tirerò il collo! Ha combinato uno dei suoi pasticci...» tergiversò Gabriella.  
Joseph però non era uno sciocco. «E il poltergeist? Cosa ha fatto stavolta?» domandò, infatti.  
«Mi occuperò io di lui... adesso però devo andare. Al mio ritorno ti racconterò tutto. Aspettami qui e non ti preoccupare, ok? Risolverò ogni cosa!»  
Joseph annuì e non batté ciglio quando la donna sparì con un sonoro schiocco.  
  
Non appena Gabriella si materializzò in mezzo a una stradina che divideva due lunghe file di case dai tetti molto alti, sollevò un gran quantità di polvere. Uscì da quel mulinello fumoso a grosse falcate e un grosso gatto scappò via, spaventato da tanta irruenza.  
Sapeva bene che per raggiungere la scuola, non doveva fare altro che seguire il sentiero verso nord. Non poteva sbagliare, ma ci avrebbe senz'altro messo un po' di tempo. Mentre continuava a procedere a passo spedito, maledisse chiunque avesse avuto l'idea di proibire le materializzazioni all'interno del territorio scolastico. Le ragioni per quell'aggiuntiva norma di sicurezza erano assolutamente valide, e a suo tempo la strega si era sentita sollevata a quella notizia, comunque fosse, nel momento attuale, non poteva fare meno di pensare che per certe circostanze quell'assurda regola poteva essere mandata a...  
«E' spiacevole per me doverla incontrare quest'oggi dato lo stato delle cose, signora Home, però la prego di...»  
Gabriella, persa com'era nei suoi pensieri, andò a sbattere contro il vecchio mago che le si era parato difronte, tagliandole la strada.  
«Mi scusi... ma ora non posso fermarmi a parlare,» ansimò, senza nemmeno guardarsi alle spalle. «Le auguro buona giornata e scusi ancora per averla travolta!»  
«Se mi desse la possibilità di farlo, oltre che perdonarla, potrei esserle di aiuto.»  
Incitata da Giona, che la convinse a dare retta al nuovo arrivato, Gabriella si voltò e per poco non agguantò la bacchetta per affatturarlo.  
«Signor Silente...» sibilò la strega, arrestandosi di colpo.  
Gabriella moriva dalla voglia di rivoltarlo come un calzino però, anche se era fuori di sé, sapeva che quella non era né l'occasione né il luogo per dare in escandescenze. Non che volesse davvero fargli del male, tuttavia la sua bacchetta fremeva eccitata all'idea di lanciargli una fattura foruncolosa; non solo lui, ma tutto il corpo docente era in parte responsabile per i guai di Caleb e Gabriella si stava trattenendo unicamente per non peggiorare le cose.  
«Mi rendo conto di non essere al centro delle sue simpatie. Malgrado ciò la prego, prenda la mia mano. Ci penserò io a portarla direttamente da suo nipote.»  
«Mi stava aspettando, non è così? Come faceva a sapere del mio arrivo?»  
«Non mi dilungherei su questo. Pare, dopotutto, che lei non sia la sola ad avere degli informatori speciali, per così dire... lei prosegua pure,» fece Silente voltandosi verso Giona. «Troverà la vice-preside ad accoglierla.»  
Con un sorriso tirato, Giona annuì e volò via lasciandoli soli.  
Il vento scompigliò i capelli di Gabriella che non appena sentì il naso pizzicare, comprese che quella di Silente era più di una semplice allusione. Le voci nell'Etere non le rivelarono come lui avesse scoperto che era una medium, ma le consigliarono di fidarsi di quell'uomo e che l' _aria_ garantiva per lui.  
_L'aria garantisce per lui? Che vuol dire? Cristo, sto invecchiando,_ si disse Gabriella, trattenendo uno starnuto.  
   
_No, non aria come vento, mirabile Sorella. Sono solo: Aria... Aria... Aria... garantisco io per lui..._  
   
Quel messaggio non aveva senso per lei. Senza pensarci due volte, si concentrò sull'unica cosa che le interessava davvero: _Mio nipote sta bene?_  
   
_È svenuto, ma non è in pericolo. Il poltergeist voleva solo spaventarlo..._  
   
La voce di Silente riportò Gabriella con i piedi per terra. «Si fidi di me, signora Home. Voglio aiutarla.»  
«Lo so. Sembra che Aria garantisca per lei...»  
Quelle parole fecero tremare la gambe al mago che, per non cadere sul marciapiede, si appoggiò a un lampione.  
Tenendo la fronte premuta contro il freddo metallo, chiuse gli occhi e dopo aver preso fiato spiegò: «Aria... chiamavo così mia sorella Ariana. Lei... anche lei aveva il suo dono. Mi creda, comprendo perché lo tenete segreto...»  
L'Etere ebbe un sussulto e Gabriella percepì su di sé il peso del dolore e del rimorso che gravavano sulle spalle di quell'uomo. Rimase senza fiato nel sentire il petto dolorante e quando la stretta al cuore si fece più dolorosa, seppe che lei e Silente erano come compagni di viaggio su strade parallele. Entrambi portavano le stesse cicatrici.  
«Deve sapere che Ariana non vuole che lei continui a vivere nel rimorso, signor Silente. Lei è in Pace e vuole che sappia che non è sola!»  
Il mago la guardò. Aveva gli occhi lucidi dietro le lenti a mezzaluna.  
«È meglio se ci sbrighiamo. Suo nipote ci sta aspettando.»  
«Mi porti da lui,» concesse Gabriella, porgendogli la mano. Silente la prese e ricambiò la stretta.  
   
*  
«Allontana quelle mefitiche zampe da mio nipote, o ti farò assaggiare l'amaro sapore della Vera Morte!»  
Quando Caleb udì la voce di sua nonna, per poco non scavalcò Pix per fiondarsi da lei. Una sensazione che durò molto poco: il tono usato dalla donna infatti, gli aveva fatto venire i brividi e di fatto registrò appena quello che gli sussurrò il poltergeist subito dopo. Il medium non se ne preoccupò minimamente. Quasi sicuramente si trattava di una stupidaggine oscena.  
«SUBITO!» urlò Gabriella. «Caleb, tesoro, stai bene?»  
«WOAH! Adesso so da chi hai ereditato il tuo fascino, amore mio,» flautò Pix, nel farsi da parte. Alzò poi le braccia come a mostrare che era disarmato.  
Gabriella lo fissò sconcertata. Gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, spostò lo sguardo dal poltergeist al nipote.  
«Non è possibile...»  
«Non è come sembra, nonna. Questo cretino pensa un quarto delle cose che dice. Lascialo perdere.»  
Pix soffiò offeso e gli pizzicò il sedere, facendolo scattare come una molla.  
La donna rialzò il braccio e prese la mira, tuttavia non lanciò nessun incantesimo. Il braccio sempre teso, guardò il ragazzo e delle lucide lacrime le solcarono le guance magre.  
Fuori dall'infermeria alcuni docenti e gran parte dei fantasmi, tra cui Giona, lo stavano fissando con lo stesso stupore che aveva mostrato Gabriella qualche istante prima; erano lì, immobili e a bocca aperta, neanche gli fossero spuntate due corna.  
Annullando la distanza che li separava, Gabriella scattò in avanti e abbracciò forte Caleb che sfinito e devastato com'era, si lasciò andare pure lui in un pianto di sfogo. Dimenticò la presenza di tutti gli altri, meno che di Pix: dopo averlo legato a sé, riusciva a percepire la sua energia in maniera molto più nitida e l'aura luminosa che lo circondava non faceva che alimentare l'emicrania che gli era venuta.  
«Pix, levati di torno... la tua aura mi sta abbagliando...»  
Alcuni tra i testimoni trattennero il fiato e poi presero a bisbigliare tra loro in maniera concitata. Gabriella, Silente e pochi altri osservarono la scena, impassibili come ceree statue tombali.  
«La _nostra_ aura, vorrai dire!» berciò Pix arretrando di qualche passo.  
«TU... tu non azzardarti ad aprire ancora quel buco dentato o troverò il modo di farti stare zitto!»  
Il poltergeist allargò le braccia in modo teatrale e fissò la medium di rimando, sfoggiando un sorriso sfrontato. «Fai pure del tuo peggio, nonnina. Se la tua magia sarà capace di farmi dal male, è probabile che il tuo delizioso cucciolo non ne uscirà illeso.» Il ghigno si accentuò. «Provaci!»  
La donna agguantò la bacchetta, ma la rinfoderò quasi subito.  
«Pix. Finiscila!» decretò Silente, facendosi avanti.  
L'autorità che l'anziano mago esercitava anche su Pix, ebbe la meglio e il poltergeist ammutolì. Solo i suoi occhi mantennero il consueto scintillio arrogante, che quasi mai li abbandonava.  
«Caleb,» iniziò Gabriella in tono incerto. Si guardò attorno e riparò con un gesto della bacchetta una delle brande. «Forse è meglio se ti stendi...è un miracolo che tu riesca a stare ancora sulle tue gambe.»  
«Nonna, non...»  
«Fa' come ti dico, figliolo!»  
Madama Chips evocò prontamente delle lenzuola pulite e, in un istante, il letto era pronto.  
Nel frattempo, gli altri presenti riportarono la stanza al suo stato originale. Alla fine, non era stata l'infermeria a subire il danno più grande; c'erano purtroppo delle cose che non potevano essere riparate con una manciata di parole in latino.  
Caleb alzò lo sguardo e la sola vista del poltergeist gli diede la nausea. Pix se ne stava a debita distanza, ma quelle maligne biglie nere non lo perdevano d'occhio nemmeno per un secondo. Non vacillarono neanche quando Caleb, vinto nell'animo, spezzò il contatto visivo.  
Sussultò appena quando Gabriella gli prese la mano sinistra e scoprì il marchio che rese incredibilmente reale la _cazzata_ che aveva appena fatto. Osservò affranto la **N** azzurra e dopo un breve esame, vide che perfino Pix ne aveva una. Anche la sua era celeste però era al contrario ed era impressa sul suo polso destro; nello stesso punto in cui lo aveva stretto quando aveva pronunciato la formula.  
Se venivano uniti, i due marchi formavano il simbolo del Vincolo Spirituale. Il collegamento mistico tra un Nexus e il suo Numen.  
_Numen..._  
«Pix!»  
Con uno scatto fulmineo, il poltergeist si materializzò vicino al ragazzo. Entrambi i simboli si illuminarono, generando quella strana aura che li avviluppò rinchiudendoli in un involucro opalescente.  
Per nulla convinto di quello che si stava accingendo a fare, Caleb fece un respiro profondo e si concesse un minuto di riflessione prima di dare voce ai propri pensieri. Il Verbum diceva molto chiaramente che il legame che aveva appena creato era inviolabile, tuttavia il giovane era anche conscio che una pergamena vuota - piuma auto-correttiva o meno - poteva fare ben poca resistenza contro ciò che il possessore della piuma in questione era deciso a scriverci sopra. Sempre stando a ciò che vi era scritto nel tomo, solo altri due medium prima di lui avevano fatto appello alla magia del Vincolo senza averne dovuto pagare il prezzo con la vita, quindi, almeno in teoria, non esistevano cronache sufficienti atte a giustificare la posizione così categorica presa da chi aveva scritto quelle righe. Dubitava fortemente che gli sarebbe andata liscia, ma fintanto che era ancora lucido e relativamente in forze - benedetta adrenalina - non avrebbe gettato quel bonus malus alle ortiche. Forse la magia non si era ancora stabilizzata del tutto e lui poteva ancora correre ai ripari.  
«Pix, spezza il Vincolo, e poi, sparisci nel Nulla dal quale provieni. A quel punto, ti proibisco di assumere nuovamente una forma fisica - qualunque essa sia - e ti ordino di non tornare mai più in questo piano di esistenza. Non dovrai più uscire dal buco nel quale ti rintanerai...»  
«Oh, tigrotto, quando finirai di farmi la serenata c'è in effetti un buco nel quale mi vorrei rintanare già che ne stai parlando. E credimi, piacerà...»  
Successe tutto molto in fretta. Gabriella, rossa in viso, lanciò un incantesimo non verbale con la velocità di un cobra che attacca la sua preda.  
Silente, schermò immediatamente l'area circostante per proteggere coloro che potevano essere presi di riflesso dal sortilegio. Una accortezza che si rivelò inutile dato che il poltergeist, giratosi di scatto, acchiappò al volo il dardo luminoso che gli era stato lanciato contro e lo manipolò con le mani fino a farlo diventare sia in forma che in dimensione simile a una piccola palla. Da quella ne formò altre due e cominciò a farle roteare in aria, come un giocoliere.  
«Siamo aggressivi eh? Ti stavo forse scandalizzando, nonnina?» Il poltergeist si lasciò andare in una sguaiata risata che riverberò nelle pareti di roccia, echeggiando sgraziatamente fin nel corridoio. «E tu,» disse, rivolgendosi a Caleb. «Dovevi proprio provarci, ah?»  
«Di una cosa puoi esserne certo: non smetterò _mai_ di provarci!»  
Dopo aver liquidato Pix con un'occhiata sdegnosa, Gabriella catturò l'attenzione del nipote tirandolo per la manica del pigiama. «Tesoro, l'incantesimo che ho lanciato era uno tra gli scongiuri più potenti che conoscessi e non gli ha fatto nemmeno il solletico... insomma, guardalo!»  
Pix annoiatosi quasi subito del ruolo di giocoliere, aveva riunito le tre sfere vibranti plasmandole quindi fino a dare al tutto una forma più sottile e allungata che diede a Caleb l'idea di una spada. Il siparietto da mangiatore di spade che ne seguì, sarebbe potuto anche essere divertente se quell'affare non avesse avuto una forma sinistramente fallica.  
Il ragazzo non ce la faceva a sopportare quell'esibizione grottesca. Strinse le mani a pugno e sentendosi ardere in ogni centimetro del corpo, vittima della vergogna e dell'imbarazzo, ingiunse con il tono più autoritario che riuscì a produrre: «Ti ho dato un ordine, Numen.»  
«E con questo?»  
«Allora eseguilo e sparisci... prima aveva funzionato!»  
«Già, è tutto molto bello, ma se non hai gli occhi da allucinato mi sa che posso fare a meno di eseguire. Senza contare poi che se mi ordini di autodistruggermi a te potrebbe capitare la stessa cosa. Siamo legati adesso, tesorino!»  
Caleb sospirò e guardò sua nonna di sottecchi. «Allora preferisco farla finita piuttosto che portare questa croce per il resto della mia vita.»  
«Signor Silente, sarebbe troppo chiederle di lasciarci un minimo di privacy, per favore? Credo che lo spettacolo sia durato abbastanza.» La voce di Gabriella era ferma, distaccata.  
L'uomo aggrottò le sopracciglia e gli occhi dietro le lenti a mezzaluna si socchiusero appena. Con un gesto e qualche parola cordiale congedò la maggior parte dei soccorritori.  
«Certamente, mi permetta solo di rimanere ancora qualche minuto con voi assieme ai docenti a capo delle Case. Dati gli ultimi eventi, reputo sia appropriato!»  
Gabriella si voltò e lo fissò per un lungo momento prima di rispondere: «Va bene!»  
Strinse la mano a Caleb e rivolse una smorfia schifata a Pix che, stranamente, se ne stava ammutolito in fondo alla stanza senza però perderli d'occhio, mentre i professori si avvicinavano ai due medium con delicatezza.  
La professoressa McGranitt estrasse la bacchetta ed evocò sei poltrone in tweed. «Home, se ti andrebbe potrei farti portare del tè caldo con biscotti dalle cucine. Presumo che tu non abbia molta voglia di mangiare, ma provaci d'accordo?»  
La professoressa Sprite gli diede invece un timido buffetto e sussurrò: «Una tisana alla passiflora ti aiuterebbe a calmare e distendere i nervi. Povero caro, sarai esausto.»  
«Beh, grazie. La passiflora va bene... e anche qualche biscotto non sarebbe male,» accettò Caleb, di buon grado.  
Era grato che Pix gli stesse alla larga però si sentiva tremendamente in colpa per la frase che aveva detto, anche perché vedeva che sua nonna stava facendo di tutto per mantenere un certo contegno pur di non crollare davanti a tutti. Le sue parole l'avevano ferita molto.  
Gabriella prese posto sulla poltrona più vicina a lui e si guardò le scarpe per nascondere gli occhi velati di lacrime trattenute.  
«A costo di sembrare fuori luogo, chiederei agli elfi di portare anche un po' di brandy,» propose con tatto Silente prendendo posto a fianco di Gabriella.  
   
*  
Il soffitto incantato della Sala Grande rifletteva un cielo celeste, illuminato da un sole pallido e tiepido, attraversato da sporadiche nuvole che sfilavano via prima che potessero cambiare forma. Hannah Abbott ne aveva contate centosedici.  
Il cielo era così in netto contrasto con ciò che le rimbombava nella testa che avrebbe voluto essere una di quelle nubi e scivolare via, lontano dal rumore e dalle preoccupazioni che la tenevano inchiodata su quella panca.  
Come poteva splendere il sole quando nelle sue orecchie continuava a sentire l'eco assordante di quello schianto che aveva fatto addirittura tremare le solide mura della Sala Grande? Come poteva essere un giorno qualunque se Caleb aveva rischiato di lasciare Hogwarts chiuso dentro un sacco per cadaveri?  
Una volta appreso che il compagno preso in ostaggio da Pix era lui, Hannah per poco non ebbe un collasso. Non era pronta a dire addio a un altro amico. Non così presto.  
Ne era rimasta sconvolta anche se se l'era aspettato. Gli elfi domestici avevano portato lì tutti i ritardatari e il solo che mancava all'appello era Caleb, tuttavia aveva sperato che ci fosse ancora qualcuno che non fosse stato trovato. Magari il suo ex, Zacharias.  
In ogni caso non era una stupida, Pix aveva da sempre un debole per Caleb quindi le parti in quell'equazione erano scontate. Il risultato invece non lo era. La somma di quel binomio l'aveva tenuta con il fiato sospeso fino all'arrivo dei professori.  
La cosa più inquietante era che non immaginava che Caleb fosse finito in infermeria. Era convinta che stesse ancora dormendo, sepolto sotto un ammasso aggrovigliato di coperte e rendersi conto che si era sbagliata aveva fatto schizzare la sua ansia alle stelle. Infine l'idea che ce lo avesse mandato la Umbridge, fece crescere a dismisura il disprezzo che provava per quella donna.  
«Secondo te la Umbridge c'entra qualcosa?» le sussurrò Ernie Macmillian, quasi le avesse letto nel pensiero.  
«Mi ci gioco la bacchetta! In caso contrario Silente la farebbe ritornare a Hogwarts... hai sentito stamattina, no? La Umbridge è un capitolo chiuso per questa scuola.»  
«Se hai ragione, potevano anche dire tutta la verità.»  
«La Umbridge è un pezzo grosso del Ministero. Bisogna stare attenti a quella gente là. Magari i professori non volevano impressionare i primini... Silente rischia grosso già così.»  
Ernie guardò male la sua copia della Gazzetta del Profeta e la allontanò da sé.  
«Fossi in te annullerei l'abbonamento per quella carta straccia!» esclamò Hannah mangiucchiando la punta della sua piuma. «Piuttosto fatti furbo e leggila a scrocco... se il Ministero ha le mani in pasta su quello che scrive la stampa, immagina cosa direbbero di sta storia qua. È meglio se spendi soldi per qualcos'altro!»  
I passi della professoressa Caporal li zittirono e li fecero tornare coi nasi sulla relazione che stavano scrivendo. Nessuno dei due fiatò finché la donna non si allontanò da loro a passo di marcia; se continuavano a chiacchierare, quei trenta centimetri di pergamena sulla pietra di luna li avrebbero consegnati dopo la Coppa delle Case.  
Ciononostante, guardandosi furtivamente attorno, Hannah vide che la maggior parte dei presenti stavano prendendo i propri compiti sottogamba. Addirittura quella secchiona di Hermione Granger era troppo impegnata a bisticciare con Weasley per farsi venire la gobba sui libri. Conoscendola bene però, lei non era il giusto metro di paragone: senz'altro oltre a quella relazione ne aveva già scritta un'altra di sessanta centimetri extra.  
Essendo domenica non erano previste lezioni ma, con il preside e i direttori delle Case occupati con Caleb e sua nonna, erano stati segregati tutti lì per "fare i compiti" e tenere le teste occupate.  
Eppure, con quelle premesse, studiare era impossibile. Lo confermava il costante brusio che passava di tavolo in tavolo come se ci fosse stata un'infestazione di mosche.  
«Il Frate Grasso ha detto che Caleb sta bene, ma per aver convocato qui sua nonna in tutta fretta, la situazione è più grave di quello che vogliono far sembrare, mi sa.» cospirò Hannah indicando la Caporal e la Cooman con un cenno del capo.  
«Stasera a cena ci spiegheranno ogni cosa.»  
«Oppure ci intorteranno con frasi fatte. Tanto, secondo loro, siamo dei ragazzini scemi.»  
Ernie la fissò stranito. «Ehi, ma che ti prende oggi? Ti sono venute?»  
«No, idiota.» negò Hannah. «Prova a pensarci. Dopo Cedric... oddio... con la sua morte, è diventato normale nascondere la testa sotto la sabbia. Gli unici che cercano di rendergli giustizia e aprirci gli occhi sono Silente e Harry.»  
Il loro compagno di Grifondoro stava sorridendo a una battuta fatta da Lee Jordan.  
Hannah notò che il suo sorriso aveva una nota forzata e provò un moto di compassione per lui.  
_La sua vita dev'essere estremamente dura_ , rimuginò. _È sulla bocca di tutti, nel bene e sopratutto nel male e ogni suo passo viene soppesato da cani e porci. Io non reggerei tutta questa pressione. Avere le spalle larghe sarà tipico dei Grifi..._  
Il ragazzo non era più solo il Prescelto, ma il pupazzo da ventriloquo di Silente secondo l'opinione pubblica e questo sarebbe stato tremendo per chiunque; figurarsi per un quindicenne.  
«A che stai pensando, Hanna?»  
«Che se vogliamo delle risposte, dobbiamo parlare direttamente con Caleb. Appena ce lo permetteranno, dobbiamo andare da lui e sentire la _sua_ versione della storia!»

  


 

  


  


  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: * Gabriella non è solo in grado di comunicare con i fantasmi dei maghi e dei babbani, lei può percepire anche le anime di coloro che hanno lasciato la dimensione terrena. Come per l'appunto Ariana Silente.
> 
> Ho scritto che lei era una medium perché nella storia ideata dalla Rowling, Ariana viveva segregata in casa per via dei suoi continui scoppi violenti di magia accidentale e, sempre secondo la serie canonica, il fatto che la sua magia venisse tenuta a freno l'ha fatta diventare un Obscuriale...
> 
> Così mi sono chiesto, se fosse diventata un Obscuriale anche perché era costretta a trattenere la sua medianità? 
> 
> Mi sono immaginato la reazione di Kendra Silente mentre la vedeva parlare con persone che non c'erano. Magari era stata portata a credere che l'esperienza traumatica vissuta da sua figlia quando era una bambina, oltre che il controllo sui suoi poteri magici, le avesse fatto perdere il senno.
> 
> Poi il fatto che un altro personaggio importante avesse avuto a che fare con la medianità, anche se non per esperienza diretta, potesse far comprendere meglio la reputazione che la magia medianica ha nella mia storia.
> 
> Spero che come ragionamento sia abbastanza coerente!!!
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ** I Familiari sono gli spiriti dei nostri antenati. Giona infatti, lo immagino come un suo lontanissimo parente vissuto nel 1600.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> *** I Custodi sono entità diverse dai fantasmi e dagli altri spiriti. Sono guide spirituali e non hanno mai avuto un'esistenza terrena. Praticamente sono Angeli Custodi.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **** _Lares Revocatio_ è una formula che ho inventato lì per lì...
> 
> I Lari erano gli spiriti protettori degli antenati secondo la tradizione romana. 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Lasciate un segno del vostro passaggio se vi va. Noi scrittori amatoriali viviamo dei vostri commenti, e perché no, anche delle critiche ;)
> 
> Ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo :) :)


	6. Chapter 6

Non capitava molto spesso tuttavia c'erano occasioni in cui anche un grande mago come Albus Silente poteva sbagliare.  
Era impossibile discutere di tutto ciò che era accaduto solo per "qualche minuto" e Gabriella non ci aveva fatto molto affidamento. Molte cose dovevano essere spiegate e benché l' _incidente_ fosse in cima alla classifica, un altro evento si era meritato il primato di importanza in quell'infausta scaletta.  
Lo sbaglio più grande di Albus Silente e dell'intero corpo docenti, per l'appunto, era quello di aver permesso a una psicopatica borderline di mettere le mani addosso a degli studenti.  
A provarlo era un taccuino che era stato trovato nell'ufficio dell'ormai ex professoressa Umbridge. Lì dentro, oltre all'esito delle ispezioni agli insegnanti, c'erano degli appunti legati a due studenti in particolare: Harry Potter e Caleb Home.  
Le sinistre annotazioni svelarono che le punizioni consistevano nello scrivere con una penna speciale che usava il sangue del malcapitato come inchiostro. Il giovane Potter era stato punito per averla contraddetta ripetutamente a lezione, mentre per Caleb l'unica informazione disponibile era un altro nome scritto vicino al suo: Maurice.  
Fu così che i primi pezzi del puzzle vennero uniti e Gabriella scoprì che Caleb si era guadagnato il suo castigo per aver parlato alla sua aguzzina del fantasma di quel babbano.  
Come Caleb fosse stato così incauto da rivelare il suo segreto proprio a _lei_ Gabriella non lo riusciva a concepire e anche se sapeva come gli spiriti potessero essere assillanti, le prudevano le mani dalla voglia di prenderlo a sberle. Che lui lo avesse fatto per toglierselo di mezzo non lo giustificava ai suoi occhi e se Caleb non fosse stato così in pena per la faccenda del Vincolo, lo avrebbe strapazzato come un uovo.  
Il suo livello di incazzatura crebbe a dismisura quando Pix tirò in ballo la pergamena che nessuno era stato in grado di trovare. Non solo quel _pazzo_ millantava di aver soccorso Caleb, ma si lasciò anche sfuggire che aveva permesso a Maurice di mandare in trance il nipote per poi invaderne la mente a sua volta.  
Era talmente accecata dalla rabbia dopo quella rivelazione che sferzò l'aria a colpi di bacchetta, tagliandola come se fosse burro, intrappolando quello scriteriato in una bolla anti-spettro*.  
Ritrovatosi in mezzo alla linea di tiro, venne sigillato al suo interno anche il Barone Sanguinario che a differenza di Pix non se ne rammaricò affatto.  
Nei minuti che seguirono più il poltergeist mostrava segni di disagio, più il Barone pareva compiaciuto.  
«Tigrotto, parliamone un attimo,» supplicò Pix, innervosito. «Non è che potresti esorcizzare sto dannato tizio? Dai, ti prego. Allontanalo da me: è più spaventoso dell'oscuro mietitore questo qui!»  
Caleb sorrise distratto e si beò della comodità del letto. Non sapeva cosa gli elfi domestici gli avessero messo nella tisana, ma non gli importava. Di sicuro non si trattava di Pozione Corroborante.  
«Croce sul cuore, farò tutto quello che vuoi... ah, al diavolo. Nonnina, ti spiacerebbe rinfoderare la scopa? Ormai sono di famiglia e...»  
«Non tirare la corda, _amortale_. Pensi davvero che non ci sia nulla di peggio del Barone? Per avere più di mille anni sei privo di immaginazione!»  
Pix scrutò il Barone Sanguinario di traverso e si spostò fin quasi a toccare il bordo della linea che li confinava dentro quella cupola contenitiva.  
«Se la toccassi Caleb prenderà la scossa o avrà un attacco epilettico? Quasi quasi lo faccio: adesso mi sono rotto dei tuoi trucchi da seduta spiritica.»  
Gabriella si alzò dalla poltrona. «Scusate un momento,» disse, rivolta ai professori che la fissavano strabiliati come se avesse avuto tre teste. «No, non lo farai. Per assurdo, tu a mio nipote ci tieni anche se probabilmente questo non è corretto per definire la tua ossessione per lui... l'ho capito quando hai bloccato il mio scongiuro. Inoltre, da quello che hai ammesso, sembra che tu sia stato fondamentale nel dare l'allarme. È stato ingegnoso da parte tua usare quei gatti e mi hai tolto un peso facendo spedire quella... quella sociopatica di Dolores Umbridge all'ospedale. Lo dice anche il vento: Tu non vuoi che Caleb soffra inutilmente!»  
Pix strabuzzò gli occhi alla parola "vento". I professori e i fantasmi del castello non colsero quell'allusione ma il poltergeist non era un ignorante in materia spirituale come loro. In tutta la sua esistenza non aveva mai conosciuto nessuno con una tale affinità con l'Etere. Quella donna lo inquietava quasi quanto lo spirito che aveva di fianco. Se avesse percepito qualcosa in più su di lui, avrebbe rovinato tutto.  
«Beh, e non mi ringrazi? Dai, tornami il favore e LIBERAMI!»*  
«Oh, dovresti passare altri mille anni incatenato all'Inferno per essere degno di ciò che chiedi.»  
«Vecchia bastarda... saprò vendicarmi!»  
Giona apparve davanti a Pix e lo fissò con odio. «Vacci piano con le minacce, poltergeist!»  
«Non preoccuparti per me, Giona. Non devo fare altro che tenerlo lì. E tu...» disse Gabriella, tornando a discutere con lo spirito, «... pensi davvero che metterei a rischio Caleb con incantesimi a caso? Sarai anche un amortale potente, ma non hai idea di cosa può farti un medium in collera... per non parlare di una persona che è disposta a tutto pur di difendere chi ama.»  
«Guarda te che bei discorsi. Quante volte l'hai provata nella tua testa prima di sbattermela in faccia questa battuta?»  
Gli occhi di Gabriella mandarono un lampo e il volto assunse un'aria marziale. «Non sto recitando. Tu lo sai cos'è l'Amore, poltergeist?»  
«No, non lo sa,» intervenne il Barone.  
«Lo penso anche io, Sir.»  
«Ehi, nonna, non volt...»  
Nel tornare a sedersi Gabriella insonorizzò la cupola e giusto per un marcato senso di cinico divertimento, accorciò il suo diametro di un metro. Pix e il Barone si ritrovano così più vicini e vedere la smorfia irata del poltergeist, diede un enorme piacere alla donna. L'altro spirito invece sembrava accettare di buon grado quel diversivo.  
 _Forse lo trova divertente anche lui_ , meditò Gabriella.  
«È incredibile quello che è in grado di fare,» esternò Silente visibilmente ammirato.  
«Però non ho il potere di spezzare il Vincolo, purtroppo!»  
«Se non lo avessi visto con i miei occhi, non ci avrei mai creduto... avevo sentito delle storie, ma credevo fossero solo questo... storie,» confessò la McGranitt osservando Pix che batteva i pugni contro lo scudo.  
Fortunatamente per Gabriella, non fu difficile per i direttori delle Case accettare l'esistenza dei medium e delle loro facoltà, anche perché lei non impazziva dalla voglia di stare al centro dell'attenzione più del necessario. Essere testimoni di quei fenomeni fuori dal comune, in qualche modo li aveva riportati a quando erano dei maghi in erba; in fin dei conti avevano passato anni a insegnare sempre le stesse cose e vedere Gabriella che teneva magicamente testa a Pix li aveva a dir poco sconvolti... quasi tutti.  
«Mi permetta di fare un po' di chiarezza, signora Home. Le chiedo anticipatamente scusa, ma non riesco a fare a meno di domandarmi: perché non ha insegnato questi incantesimi a suo nipote? Se li avesse conosciuti, Pix sarebbe stato inoffensivo.»  
«Severus...» La voce di Silente era grave. «Signora Home, non è tenuta a rispondere.»  
«Non siamo nella posizione di ribattere alcunché. Noi siamo stati i primi a non esserci accorti delle pratiche violente della Umbridge, per non parlare dell'attaccamento di Pix nei confronti del giovane Caleb,» aggiunse Vitious dando forza alle parole del preside.  
Gabriella non contestò il velato tono d'accusa di Piton. Al suo posto avrebbe fatto la stessa domanda. Nemmeno lei era in condizione di recriminare nulla: se non avesse imposto a Caleb il silenzio sulle sue facoltà, avrebbe potuto evitare di fargli rischiare la vita.  
Non riusciva a smettere di pensare che se avesse avvisato almeno i suoi docenti, chiedendo loro di tenerlo d'occhio e mantenere il riserbo, l'esistenza di suo nipote non sarebbe stata compromessa fino a quel punto. Rimpianse amaramente di non averlo fatto. Nella peggiore delle ipotesi non le avrebbero creduto.  
Se solo _qualcuno_ dall'Etere avesse avuto la decenza di dirle _prima_ che Silente era degno di fiducia, quel giorno sarebbe andato diversamente.  
La medium arricciò le labbra e rivolse la sua attenzione a Piton.  
«Ci sono cose che Caleb non è ancora abbastanza maturo da compiere, in senso medianico, intendo...»  
«E la maturità ha a qualcosa a che fare con la riuscita del Vincolo? Chiedo solo per... comprendere meglio. Questa branca della magia è molto interessante,» concluse l'uomo unendo i polpastrelli delle mani.  
«Lei per caso insegna ai suoi alunni del primo anno come distillare pozioni che richiedono competenze da M.A.G.O? In questo caso è lo stesso. Caleb è molto forte, tuttavia per certe cose non è ancora pronto. Il legame con Pix sarà riuscito perché era spaventato. Le nostre emozioni sono direttamente proporzionali ai nostri poteri, professore.»  
«Affascinante,» concesse Piton chinando il capo. «Non era mia intenzione essere invadente, signora Home.»  
«Non si scusi. Era una domanda lecita, professore.»  
La professoressa Sprite si agitò sulla poltrona prima di parlare con voce insicura: «Adesso che sappiamo come stanno le cose... riconosco di non aver badato a Caleb come avrei dovuto. Mi dispiace molto e non voglio ripetere lo stesso sbaglio in futuro per cui lo devo chiedere: c'è qualcos'altro di cui dovrei essere a conoscenza? Posso essergli utile in qualche modo?»  
Gabriella annuì e guardò Caleb con affetto.  
Ora che il ragazzo si era addormentato era il momento adatto per andare più a fondo con la discussione. Finché la magia del ragazzo era tenuta a bada, lui era relativamente al sicuro. Un lusso che non si sarebbe più potuto permettere. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto avvisarlo degli spiriti che avevano interrogato Giona, ma non voleva che Caleb vivesse nella paura costante che gli venisse strappato tutto quello che aveva dai _Malandanti._ *  
Non era detto, tuttavia coinvolgere gli insegnanti di Caleb poteva esporli a dei pericoli. Disgraziatamente Gabriella era con le spalle al muro e non sapeva cos'altro fare per rimediare al disastro che aveva causato quel poltergeist. Era disposta a pagare ogni prezzo per l'incolumità di suo nipote e se era costretta a mettere in mezzo degli estranei per garantirla, lo avrebbe fatto senza ripensamenti.  
«Quando me ne andai dall'Italia, non a caso scelsi di nascondermi in Inghilterra. Essendo un'isola è circondata dal mare e l'acqua vista dall'Etere è uno schermo che isola me e Caleb dentro uno scudo protettivo che ci occulta da _occhi_ indiscreti.»  
«Da chi vi state nascondendo? Ce lo può dire?» domandò Silente, corrugando le sopracciglia. Rinfrancata che nessuno avesse fatto una piega quando fece intendere che qualcuno stava dando la caccia a lei e a Caleb, Gabriella continuò: «Nella mia regione di provenienza, il Friuli, c'era una comunità medianica che conviveva con quella magica dai tempi in cui venne eretta questa scuola. I babbani di allora ci soprannominarono Benandanti ed erano abituati a vivere a stretto contatto con noi. Il nostro ruolo era quello di curare le loro malattie, benedire i raccolti dei campi e dare voce ai loro cari defunti ma converrete con me che c'è sempre una mela marcia attaccata all'albero.  
«Da quella mela, per modo di dire, nacque un gruppo di Benandanti senza morale che si staccò dalla nostra congrega e iniziò a indagare e studiare il mondo dello spirito in cerca di un Potere che potesse appagare le loro ambizioni. E le cercarono anche in piani di esistenza in cui demoni e altre entità li lusingarono con esaltanti promesse in cambio della loro influenza sul piano fisico. Quei medium vennero definiti Malandanti e ben presto, complici le loro attività oscure e la poca conoscenza della mia congrega, non ci fu più differenza tra Benandanti e Malandanti e i babbani finirono per odiarci tutti indistintamente.»  
La McGranitt rimase particolarmente toccata dalle parole della donna. «Sì, sì, ricordo di aver letto qualcosa a riguardo da ragazza. Deduco quindi che i Malandanti non si siano estinti dopo che l'inquisizione ha indagato su di voi.»  
«No. Fecero in modo che i babbani credessero questo. Anche noi approfittammo della cosa e iniziammo a vivere separati dai nostri compaesani non magici.»  
«Cosa vogliono da voi i Malandanti?» chiese Silente.  
Gabriella prese un grosso respiro e aspettò un segnale dall'Etere che non arrivò. L'unico a sapere tutta la storia era suo marito, mentre Caleb solo lo stretto necessario.  
«Vendicarsi della mia famiglia.»  
«Così è un po' vago...» commentò sarcasticamente Piton.  
Gabriella lo trafisse con lo sguardo. «Se lo lasci dire: l'empatia non è il suo forte, professore. Provi a _comprendere,_ » replicò, marcando l'ultima parola.  
Imperturbabile, Piton non rispose e la medium lo lasciò perdere.  
«Dovete sapere che le energie che Caleb ha smosso per appellarsi al Vincolo sono molto potenti e ho motivo di credere che io non sia stata l'unica ad avvertirle.»  
«Sta insinuando che i Malandanti le hanno captate dall'Italia?» Vitious era insieme allarmato e meravigliato.  
«È davvero possibile?» chiese la professoressa Sprite. «Aveva detto che qui in Inghilterra siete al sicuro.»  
«Ed è così, ma l'Etere mi ha avvisata ben prima che mio nipote legasse a sé il poltergeist. Sono venuta qui per impedirlo e ho fallito. Anche altri medium lo hanno sentito: l'Etere si stava preparando ad accogliere la richiesta di Caleb.»  
«L'ho udito anche io il richiamo,» confessò Giona palesandosi vicino a Gabriella.  
La Dama Grigia e Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa si guardarono e dissero che loro non avevano avvertito nulla di strano.  
Incitato da Gabriella, Giona spiegò: «Io ero un Benandante molto tempo fa e posso ancora percepire l'Etere come quando ero in vita. Non ero lontano da qui mentre Caleb stava lottando...»  
Si interruppe e cercò l'approvazione della donna prima di continuare: «Volevo tornare indietro e avvisare Gabriella, però scoprii che non ero solo. C'erano altri spiriti che tenevano d'occhio la scuola da una baracca diroccata vicina al villaggio...»  
«La Stamberga Strillante,» concluse Silente.  
«Sì. Erano in quattro e due di loro erano medium. Non sento più la loro presenza... se ne sono andati prima che ci incontrassimo sulla strada.»  
«Secondo voi erano Malandanti?»  
«Non ne siamo sicuri, ma conoscevano il nome di mio nipote.»  
A quelle parole tutti gli occhi si posarono su Caleb che dormiva sereno, all'oscuro delle loro speculazioni.  
«Signora Home, non permetteremo in alcun modo che...»  
Il discorso di Silente venne troncato da un urlo disumano alle loro spalle:  
«QUEI MALEDETTI HANNO I GIORNI CONTATI!»  
Pix era in ginocchio e la sua figura tremolava. Apparendo e scomparendo a scatti, si portò le mani ustionate al petto e si lasciò cadere di lato. Della bolla anti-spettro era rimasta solo un'impronta bruciata e il Barone Sanguinario era - per quanto possibile - più pallido.  
Dopo essere corsa da Caleb, Gabriella gli controllò subito le mani e ringraziò il cielo nel vederle integre e senza segni da bruciatura.  
Il poltergeist cercò di rialzarsi, ma era esausto e continuava a sfarfallare come un televisore mal sintonizzato.  
«Lo proteggerò... io... io... lo giuro...» promise Pix, prima di svanire del tutto.  
   
*  
 _Storia della Magia era la materia che Caleb apprezzava di meno. La motivazione non era che a tenere le lezioni fosse un fantasma ma perché passare le prime due ore del lunedì rischiando di entrare in coma non era il massimo per iniziare la settimana.  
_ _Di solito disegnare quello che il professor Ruf andava farfugliando lo aiutava a mantenere la concentrazione e a non cadere vittima del suo monologo soporifero, per cui l'unico effetto collaterale che gli rimaneva erano le dita sporche d'inchiostro.  
_ _L'argomento del giorno era Giovanna d'Arco e Caleb non si preoccupò di prendere appunti. Anni prima, nella scuola che aveva frequentato da bambino, aveva appreso delle vicende legate alla famosa paladina di Francia e dato che anche lei "udiva le voci" come sua nonna, si sentiva molto coinvolto quella mattina a lezione.  
_ _Stava giusto tratteggiando il viso della santa quando, con la stranezza tipica dei sogni, le sue fattezze mutarono in quelle più mature di Gabriella e vedere l'immagine di sua nonna che stava bruciando sul rogo lo inquietò parecchio.  
_ _Spinto dalla paura fece cadere la boccetta d'inchiostro a terra quando la figura si girò verso di lui e iniziò a gridare: «Non devo dire bugie!»  
_ _L'urlo andava avanti a ripetizione, simile alla sirena della polizia babbana, e Caleb era talmente spaventato che agguantò la pergamena deciso a stracciarla ma si ritrovò paralizzato. A peggiorare le cose era che nessuno si allarmò nel sentire strillare il foglio che teneva tra le mani.  
_ _Hannah, che gli sedeva accanto, sbadigliò assonnata e tirò fuori dalla borsa il nuovo numero del Settimanale delle Streghe.  
_ _«Non guardarmi così, Picasso. So bene come finisce la storia.»  
_ _«Hannah, non senti niente?» chiese Caleb mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
_ _Teneva stretto il bozzetto, tuttavia non riusciva a strapparlo; i muscoli delle braccia parevano fatti di gelatina ed era assurdo che riuscisse a tenerle ancora sollevate.  
_ _«Ruf che parla, intendi? Purtroppo sì. Ora non scocciarmi, ho un articolo su quel figo di Brian Littrell da leggere. Dicono che un suo lontano parente fosse un Incubo... cioè, non può essere più sexy di così, vero?»  
_ _Caleb di tutto quel discorso capì solo la parola "incubo"; le urla del suo disegno erano così stridule che era un miracolo che non gli sanguinassero le orecchie.  
_ _Comunque fosse, Hannah gli diede un barlume di speranza: che stesse effettivamente sognando?  
_ _«Hai ragione, forse mi sono addormentato...»  
_ _«Ma non dire stronzate,» bisbigliò la ragazza dando un'occhiata furtiva al professor Ruf. «Suvvia, hai presente quei demoni del sesso? Se mi risvegliassi con Brian sopra di me dovrei insonorizzare lo spazio intorno al letto per non svegliare...»  
_ _«Caleb... qualsiasi cosa accadrà, sono il tuo Numen e ti terrò al sicuro!»  
_ _Il ragazzo sbirciò da dietro il foglio e vide che Pix era di fronte al suo banco e lo stava sondando con quegli infernali occhi di ossidiana.  
_ _«È vero,» replicò Caleb rivolgendosi ad Hannah, «è proprio un incubo.»  
_ _«Oh, lo pensi anche tu? Spero che mi scelga come prossima vittima,» confidò lei sognante, travisando le sue parole.  
_ _Caleb intuì che la sua amica non aveva notato la presenza del poltergeist, altrimenti non avrebbe continuato a spettegolare su tutte le cose che si sarebbe fatta fare da quel cantante. Doveva trattarsi di un brutto sogno per forza.  
_ _«Vattene Pix. Una pergamena urlante e i deliri di questa qui sono già troppo da sopportare.»  
_ _Il poltergeist teneva le mani dietro la schiena e per un momento Caleb ebbe un allarmante_ _ _déjà vu. T__ _emendo che volesse colpirlo, arretrò con la sedia non appena lo vide passare attraverso il banco per mettersi dietro di lui.  
_ _«Certo che la vecchia strega potrebbe stare zitta almeno nei tuoi sogni,» commentò Pix col solito tono sarcastico.  
_ _A Caleb venne quasi il torcicollo nel voltarsi di scatto. «Le senti anche tu?»  
_ _«Se parli dei toni soavi che vengono dal tuo sgorbio, sì. Adesso però ho bisogno che tu mi dia retta.»  
_ _«Che hai detto?» domandò Caleb alzando la voce nel tentativo di sovrastare quegli strepiti.  
_ _«Ma che cazzo... dà qua, ci penso io!»  
_ _Pix venne avanti e afferrò il disegno dalle sue dita sigillate. Il medium represse a stento un verso disgustato alla vista delle mani piagate del poltergeist.  
_ _«Come ti sei fatto quelle ferite?»  
_ _«Diciamo che sono un ricordino per questo fantastico giorno, tigrotto,» rispose lo spirito strappando in due la pergamena.  
_    
   
*  
«Harry odio ammetterlo ma Hermione ha ragione: non sono i guai che ti perseguitano, ma tu che li cerchi!»  
Il ragazzo incurvò le labbra e un guizzo predatore scintillò dietro le lenti dei tondi occhiali.  
«E tu non puoi trattenerti dal dividerli con me, vecchio mio!»  
«Miseriaccia, Harry, se ci beccano non finiremo di certo a lucidare le coppe nella Sala dei Trofei. Prega solo che non lo faccia la McGranitt: andremo a meno quattrocento punti e la scuola è iniziata da tre settimane appena.»  
Harry lo ignorò e controllò la Mappa del Malandrino. «Andiamo, la strada è libera.»  
«Domani avrò un mal di schiena tremendo me lo sento. Se d'ora in poi dovrò giocare a Quidditch con la gobba, ti farò un'altra cicatrice!»  
«Giusto... ti spiacerebbe chinarti di più? Non vorrei che ci scoprissero perché i tuoi piedi gironzolano per il corridoio da soli. Non ha senso avere un Mantello dell'Invisibilità se non fai attenzione.»  
«Ehi, non è colpa mia se il tuo fantomatico mantello è formato bimbo,» sbottò bruscamente Ron.  
I due Grifondoro erano nel bel mezzo di una ricognizione "non ufficiale" per controllare che aria tirava in infermeria. Anche a loro modo di vedere era ingiustificabile che dovessero cercare risposte per vie traverse, solo che Silente e i capi Casa non si erano ancora fatti vivi e per quanto ne sapevano Caleb era spacciato.  
In Sala Grande non andava meglio: Hermione aveva tolto dieci punti a testa a Fred e George perché li aveva visti raccogliere scommesse a riguardo ed era così irritata dalla cosa che aveva preferito starsene seduta là invece di seguirli al parco dopo la pausa pranzo.  
I professori infatti, per non far dilagare il sospetto tra gli studenti, li avevano mandati all'aperto per un paio d'ore e mentre la maggior parte dei ragazzi era impegnata a godersi il sole, Harry e Ron si erano nascosti dietro a dei grossi cespugli e avevano appellato il Mantello dell'Invisibilità e la Mappa del Malandrino con un incantesimo congiunto per poi rientrare silenziosamente nel castello.  
Gazza e Mrs. Purr erano stati messi a sorvegliare l'atrio, ma non era stato difficile aggirarli e salire le scale fino al primo piano.  
Il loro obiettivo era quello di origliare cosa succedeva dietro le porte chiuse dell'infermeria e riferire eventuali scoperte a Hermione semmai ne avessero fatte. Tenendo conto che Ron era un prefetto e che in teoria non doveva farsi coinvolgere, i due amici erano consapevoli di non aver organizzato un programma a prova di auror. Il fine giustificava i mezzi ed Hermione se ne sarebbe fatta una ragione.  
Erano quasi arrivati in infermeria quando sentirono Pix gridare: «QUEI MALEDETTI HANNO I GIORNI CONTATI!»  
Dopo essersi scambiati uno sguardo significativo, Harry e Ron si appiattirono contro la spessa porta di legno.  
«Non è che per caso hai un paio di Orecchie Oblunghe con te?» bisbigliò Harry, riaprendo la Mappa.  
«No. Provo ad appellarle...»  
«Assolutamente no. Silente potrebbe percepirlo.»  
Ron sbuffò frustrato e osservò la pergamena. «Aspetta un secondo. Se Gabriella Home è la nonna di Caleb, che vuol dire la scritta: Nexus?»  
Harry guardò il punto indicato da Ron e disse: «Non ne ho idea, ma il nome di Caleb è sparito dalla Mappa!»  
   
   
*  
 _Successe tutto in un lampo.  
_ _Dopo che Pix ebbe strappato la pergamena, Caleb si sentì precipitare e la fastidiosissima morsa che gli stringeva le viscere cessò quando urtò contro qualcosa di morbido e soffice.  
_ _Stava giusto per dire a Pix di piantarla coi suoi imbrogli che se lo trovò davanti a petto nudo e con solo un paio di aderenti jeans sdruciti addosso.  
_ _Le candele ai lati del letto sottolinearono il largo sorriso sornione che spuntò sul volto compiaciuto del poltergeist.  
_ _«Non so te, ma io mi sto eccitando, tigrotto» disse Pix con voce roca.  
_ _A Caleb sfuggì un verso inquieto nel constatare che perfino lui era a petto nudo e che indossava esclusivamente dei boxer striminziti sotto le coperte di velluto chiaro.  
_ _Combattendo con tutto se stesso per non controllare "quanto" Pix si stesse eccitando, imprecò contro Hannah e i suoi desideri di sesso spinto con i membri delle boy band.  
_ _Si diede subito dello stupido per aver pensato proprio alla parola "membri" e gli sfuggì un occhiata che venne erroneamente considerata un invito da Pix.  
_ _Caleb ignorava, o più precisamente voleva ignorare, cosa sarebbe potuto succedere di lì a poco però di una cosa era sicuro: sarebbe diventato un topo da biblioteca per cercare una pozione scaccia-sogni o qualcosa di simile.  
_ _Flettendo le lunghe gambe, il poltergeist appoggiò il peso sulle ginocchia e troneggiò su di lui che sbatteva la testa sul cuscino per svegliarsi del tutto.  
_ _Non gli importava più niente, avrebbe preso a testate anche la testiera se sarebbe servito. Si sentiva in trappola e segretamente meditava di usare quei ceri per accecarsi: aveva visto "troppo".  
_ _Le fiammelle delle candele facevano un suggestivo gioco di luci e ombre e Pix con movenze fin troppo esperte si espose in tutta la sua gloria, stuzzicato dalle occhiate sbrigative di Caleb.  
_ _«Non distogliere lo sguardo. Mi piace essere osservato da te.»  
_ _Le fossette sulle guance del poltergeist si accentuarono in un ghigno che non prometteva buone intenzioni. Assuefatto dal desiderio che aumentava a ogni battito di ciglia, si lasciò scivolare sul velluto strofinandosi contro le gambe di Caleb.  
_ _«Ti sei già rimangiato la parola? Se vuoi tenermi al sicuro hai fallito in partenza,» tentò di dissuaderlo Caleb. «Adesso mi sento tutto fuorché protetto. Come Numen fai schifo!»  
_ _«Ma sì che useremo una protezione. Aspetta che guardo nel comodino!»  
_ _«COSA?»  
_ _Era mai possibile che quell'essere non lo prendesse mai sul serio?  
_ _Pix allungò una mano per aprire il cassetto ma si interruppe a metà strada, restando immobile come un manichino.  
_ _Caleb inviò un sentitissimo ringraziamento agli spiriti guida, agli angeli custodi e anche a Giovanna d'Arco per quell'insperata botta di culo.  
_ _Stava per schizzare via dal baldacchino tuttavia la mano ustionata di Pix attirò la sua attenzione.  
_ _Coprendosi con il lenzuolo gli si avvicinò e notò che la **N** del suo marchio era deformata e gonfia sotto la pelle cicatrizzata.  
_ _In futuro Caleb avrebbe dichiarato che era stata principalmente la sua indole da Tassorosso a obbligarlo a rimanere lì.  
_ _Vedere uno spirito con quelle ferite era una cosa più unica che rara e oltre a un vaghissimo turbamento - maledetta sindrome da bravo ragazzo giallo/nero - era incuriosito da quella stranezza.  
_ _Nell'osservare i suoi palmi indenni, si domandò come mai lui non avesse un graffio.  
_ _«... così sono svanito e non sono riuscito a riapparire se non qui... con te,» ammise Pix, dopo avergli raccontato della bolla anti-spettro che era riuscito a spezzare.  
_ _«E hai trovato la forza di uscire da lì perché hai sentito che dei Malandanti mi stanno alle costole...»  
_ _Pix era sulle spine e Caleb ne rimase impressionato. In quattro anni non lo aveva mai visto così.  
_ _«Volevo avvisarti!»  
_ _«Ma hai provato a violentarmi,» accusò il ragazzo.  
_ _I buoni propositi del poltergeist avevano avuto vita breve, sempre che stesse dicendo la verità. Trovarselo a sorpresa nel suo incubo lo rese diffidente ed era persuaso che quello non era il frutto della sua immaginazione onirica: in tutto quel tempo non aveva "mai" sognato il Pix. Vestito o meno.  
_ _Malauguratamente doveva trattarsi di un tiro mancino giocatogli dal Vincolo.  
_ _«Ehi, sei tu che mi hai trascinato nel tuo boudoir,» recriminò viceversa Pix, sulla difensiva. «Ti ritrovo seminudo sopra un letto e tu mi fai la paternale? Per non parlare di queste braghe strettissime!»  
_ _Caleb incrociò le braccia sul petto. «Non ti ho portato io qui. Sarà per via di quello che ha detto Hannah poco fa. E poi hai strappato tu il disegno...»  
_ _«Questo è il tuo sogno, tigrotto. Non il suo!»  
_ _«Il termine corretto è incubo!»  
_ _Il sorriso a falce di Pix non vacillò. «Mi vedi come un demone del sesso?»  
_ _«Se così fosse non staremo certo a parlarne, giusto? Tornando a noi, che ha detto mia nonna?»  
_ _Il medium aveva sentito parlare dei Malandanti solo di sfuggita. A casa sua quello era un argomento tabù come Tu-Sai-Chi.  
_ _«Che due medium e due spiriti se ne stavano a complottare nella Stamberga Strillante. È stato il piccolo figlio del mugnaio a vederli e a parlarci.»  
_ _Sospirando stancamente Caleb non badò al commento su Giona e gli fece cenno di continuare.  
_ _La risatina maliziosa del poltergeist lo colpì come uno schiaffo. «Sappi che mi sto trattenendo da matti dal saltarti addosso...»  
_ _«Concentrati, pervertito. Vai avanti!»  
_ _«Non stavo prendendo appunti mentre mettevo fuori uso il tranello della megera!»  
_ _«Quindi hai fatto tutto questo casino per dell'aria fritta?»  
_ _Pix sollevò il busto e gonfiò il petto come un galletto tronfio. Mise in evidenza l'addome ben definito e fece ballare i pettorali indurendo allo stesso tempo i muscoli delle braccia; l'effetto era però rovinato dalle ustioni rossastre che ne sfregiavano le estremità.  
_ _«Non puoi negare che il gioco valeva la candela, tesorino!»  
_ _Colto da un'illuminazione Caleb scartò il bacio a tradimento che quell'idiota gli stava per dare e scese dal letto con un balzo. A un passo dal candeliere sentì la voce roca di Pix colpirlo in mezzo alle scapole.  
_ _«Cosa non darei per strapparti quei boxer con i denti...»  
_ _«Nei tuoi sogni razza di maniaco. Questo è quanto vale la tua dannata candela!» esclamò Caleb, prima di spegnere i lumi con un soffio.  
_    
   
Quando riaprì gli occhi Caleb venne stritolato da un abbraccio. Convinto inizialmente che si trattasse di Pix, si divincolò liberandosi dalla stretta.  
«Caleb, non temere. Sono io...»  
Sua nonna non finì la frase che il ragazzo separò in un istante la distanza che aveva creato stringendola a sua volta.  
Contemporaneamente sentì nelle sue narici il rassicurante odore di _casa_ e accentuò la presa, inspirando il profumo di lavanda misto a un leggerissimo accenno di salsedine. Per la prima volta, in quel diciassette settembre, era contento di essersi svegliato.  
La calda luce che filtrava dalle finestre indicava che era quasi il crepuscolo e il giovane mago constatò che erano soli. Più o meno.  
Un raggio di sole centrò in pieno la figura di Pix facendolo somigliare a un'entità luminosa e Caleb cercò invano di non rievocare il ricordo del sogno che aveva appena fatto.  
 _Maledette candele..._  
Le fossette del poltergeist sottolinearono il sorriso sghembo che gli rivolse. Dopo avergli fatto cenno di tacere, svanì facendogli l'occhiolino. Le sue ustioni erano guarite.  
 «Caleb, dobbiamo parlare...» gli intimò Gabriella sciogliendo l'abbraccio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * La _bolla anti-spettro_ è un incantesimo difensivo di livello avanzato che permette a un medium di confinare uno spirito in uno spazio che non può oltrepassare. Ha la stessa funzione della barriera di ectoplasma usata da Pix nei capitoli precedenti.
> 
>  
> 
> ** Essendo "nato" spirito, secondo me Pix ha una visione più ampia dell'Aldilà. Considerando che i fantasmi del castello non vedono gli spiriti dei babbani, penso sia naturale che conosca anche l'Etere in maniera più profonda rispetto agli altri.
> 
>  
> 
> *** I Malandanti fanno parte di un culto sciamanico/agricolo che è esistito realmente in Friuli fin dal medioevo e svanito a seguito dell'intervento dell'inquisizione nel XVII secolo. I Malandanti erano degli stregoni votati al male, contrapposti ai Benandanti che invece stavano dalla parte del bene.
> 
> I due schieramenti combattevano in spirito durante le notti delle Quattro Tempora, e la loro magia, sopratutto per quanto riguardava le Benandanti donne, aveva molto a che fare con il mondo dei morti e il loro culto.
> 
> Essendo friulano, ho deciso di inserirli nella mia storia. I Malandanti, come nel caso di Voldemort, i Mangiamorte e la Umbridge, saranno i principali antagonisti.
> 
> Se non ne avete mai sentito parlare, potete trovare qui alcune informazioni più precise:
> 
> https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Benandanti


End file.
